Highway to the Ghost Zone
by ghostanimal
Summary: Sequel to Ghost 101: Mr. Simon managed to get permission to take the class to the Ghost Zone on an all-weekend field trip while under the supervision of the Fentons. Will this field trip reveal his secret to his class?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Here's the sequel!**

**I'm giving into the whiny, annoying comments from some (NOT ALL OF YOU) who complained that Ghost 101 didn't have any DxS and I'm putting A LITTLE HERE AND THERE in this one. We'll also have TuckerxJuliet (OC) , Mr. SimonxMrs. Simon (duh, both OCs), GhostwriterxMidnight (OC), and a TAD, TAD, TAD LITTLE BIT of DannyxPaulina. -is shot and stomped on- Looks like this is the only chapter of Highway to the Ghost Zone you'll have then...**

* * *

"Hey! Hey! EVERYBODY SHUT UP BEFORE I GIVE YOU DETENTION!"

Everybody immediately stopped talking and paid attention to the teacher. Mr. Simon glared at them as they stared back. Did he fail to understand the pains of having to listen to the seventh period teacher during the last ten minutes of class on a Friday?

"Now, as I was saying, take this permission slip home for the Ghost Zone field trip to your mommies and daddies AND the information packet so that they don't think we're making you live sacrifices or something," Mr. Simon explained. A few people giggled. "It is an all-weekend trip like I had hoped for. The date is still going back and forth, depending on how many people go. If you don't go, you have to go to the Fentons' home for a brief lesson on what we did so that you can do the class assignment concerning our trip the week after that."

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker. It was now almost the end of the school year. Earlier that year, they trio had discovered that their Ghost 101 teacher was a halfa.

Key word: was

Mr. Simon was one of the many halfas he told them about that was "killed", by having his spectrus removed when he was in his early twenties by the government. Those who had spectruses removed were turned completely human, though the shrunken lung, in the best cases, only expanded to half the normal size.

He proved to be a somewhat big help. He knew a lot about halfas, the Ghost Zone and was willing to share it, but he was also a major pain in the ass. Mr. Simon still gave Sam, Tucker and Danny detentions for being late, not having homework done and falling asleep in class, even if they confronted him after class to explain that they were dealing with ghosts. The reply was that he respected what they were doing as an ex-halfa and an Amity Park citizin, but he was also a teacher and couldn't specially bend the rules of his classroom for them. Although he did kindly make a rule that he would let them turn in their homework or project in the next day for full credit if they stayed after school for a half-hour or come in during lunch and cleaned his classroom for him.

"This permission slip is due Monday. Of course, I will not be here on Monday OR Tuesday, so you need to turn this into the sub," Mr. Simon explained. "You will NOT get a study hall and the sub knows that, so don't even try to trick her. She knows a lot about ghosts, so she will give my lectures and showing my prettyful powerpoint to you guys.'

"Who's our sub?" Dash asked.

"That's a good question," Mr. Simon replied as he began to pass out permission slips.

"Where are you going?" a very sleepy-looking boy asked.

"Wake up," Mr. Simon instructed, smacking him on the head with the pile of permission slips "If you were awake, you'd know where I'd be."

"Well where are you doing?" he asked.

"Who wants to tell Sleeping Beauty where I'll be?"

"Mrs. Simon's due date is tomorrow," one of the Honors Literature girls spoke up.

"That's right," Mr. Simon replied. "I get to let her break my hand as she has double trouble."

A few moments of random talking among the students, the bell rang.

"I hope we meet the Ghost Boy on the field trip!" Paulina squealed to Star as she grabbed her textbooks and hugged them tightly with a dreamy expression at the thought as she talked on about how they'd get in danger but alas! The ghost boy saves her before kissing her and flying her off into the sunset to get married and have a billion kids together.

"Meet you at the Nasty Burger in twenty minutes. I gotta do some things before I leave here," Danny informed Eric and Tucker.

"Bring your Chemistry Lab book, I need to mooch answers," Eric told him.

"I'll only be there for a bit. I have a date with Juliet later," Tucker said a bit proudly that he had a steady girlfriend.

"Have fun Romeo," Eric told him. "Yeah, Reed said he's coming, and Luke's coming but he's in detention for flipping over a desk in History."

"I remember that," Sam said, zipping her bat backpack shut. "It was hilarious, he just picked up this empty desk next to him and flipped it over. Hit and knocked over the bookshelf which made Mr. Galvon FLIP OUT!"

"My parents told me to give you this," Danny told Mr. Simon, walking up to the podium and handing him a paper. "The list of times they can come in and teach some safty procedures."

"Thank you," Mr. Simon replied, not even looking up as he took it. Danny glanced as the last student walked out. Already having his book, he simply ducked so that the people couldn't see him through the door's window and went ghost before phasing out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I know this is so unbelievably short and horrible, but I really wanted to put it out there because I'm going to be grounded the second my dad gets home, because on Friday, I got sent to the office due to a (true) rumor, and today the office called my mom and now she's really mad at me. She said that we're discussing my punishment with my dad when he gets home from work, and since this is pretty serious, I have no idea how long it will be. If you're dying to know, you can PM me. Or leave your curiosity in a review and I'll reply.**

* * *

Danny quickly turned human before rushing into the Nasty Burger and sitting next to Reed across from Sam and Eric.

"They're having one of those spring dances apparently. I got a flyer for it smacked into my face by Star," Reed complained.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Apparently all of us jocks are going to give our dates our jerseys or jackets to wear and the cheerleaders are going to make their dates wear their jackets," Eric commented.

"How is Dash going to fit into Paulina's tiny jacket?" Sam laughed.

"Wait isn't cheerleading a sport?" Reed asked.

"No," Eric scoffed. "Anybody can run around in mini-skirts cheering for a team. I can...minus the mini-skirt part."

"For some strange reason, I can see that happening," Sam commentend.

"How big of a jacket do you need?" Eric asked Sam.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Do you think my football jersey will fit you?" he asked. Sam, Danny and Reed stared.

"Yeah...I think it will," she replied with a smile. Danny immediately felt a wave of jealousy hit him.

"Speaking of wearing cheerleader jackets," Luke said, rushing up and letting his backpack slide across the floor under the table as he took a random chair and sat on it backwards. "Did you know that Paulina just REJECTED Dash as her date?"

"Guess Dash won't have to worry about fitting into that tiny jacket," Eric joked.

"Dude, she's telling everybody that she's asking the Ghost Boy," Luke said with a roll of his eyes. "Like he'd be interested in her. The guy looks gothic, so he's most likely gonna shoot for a gothic girl like Batgirl here."

"He's not gothic," Danny defended him.

"I think so," Luke insisted.

"Did Tucker leave already?" Danny asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he left with Juliet. They're going to see some movie," Sam replied.

"I still can't believe she still has those burns on her face. Well, Tucker's desperate enough," Luke commented.

"Shut up, Juliet's pretty, fun, nice and smart!" Reed told him, giving him a Look.

"She was pretty, but with those scars, now she's...okay at best," Luke said with a wince at the mental image of her.

"Shut. Up," Eric said firmly, giving him a Look too.

"Not my fault Danny uglyified her!" Luke explained.

Sam reached out and smacked him.

"Shut up Luke!" she yelled at him.

Luke glared at her and reached to smack her back when Danny roughly grabbed his hand.

"I think you need to go," he said, squeezing his hand tightly, making Luke struggle to grab it back and when he did, shake it out from pain.

Luke grabbed his bag and stood up before quickly walking out.

"Are you guys going on the GZ field trip?" Eric randomly asked.

"I have no choice," Danny moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm going, and I know Tucker is. Not sure about Juliet," Sam replied.

"I am!" Reed said cheerfully. "My mom already signed."

"My dad and Emily are still talking bout it," Eric said. "I hope I can. I agree with Paulina on one thing. I wanna meet Danny Phantom."

"Maybe we'll see him," Sam said, making eye contact who Danny, who subtly shrugged his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Heyy. I typed this out on my school computer and passed it on to a friend to post for me. Leave me reviews my fans! My school allows me to check my email, so I can still read themm! :D But they won't allow me to access fanfiction, and the reason is that it's apparently labeled as a pornographic site. Who knew?**

* * *

The whole weekend was spent doing homework, fighting ghosts, and sleep. The second Danny walked into school, his ghost sense went off continously throughout the day, but every single time he searched, he couldn't find the ghost.

He found out why seventh period.

In Mr. Simon's place at the podium was a familiar, dark-haired man with glasses and a trenchcoat, mumbling to himself as he jotted things down. The second he locked eyes with Danny and glared, he immediately recognized him.

"Attention!" the Ghostwriter yelled as he slammed a book on the desk to stop the talking. "Since I KNOW you teenagers can't keep your giant traps shut, so you probably already heard the rumor floating around school. YES, I AM a ghost! BUT DON'T FREAK OUT!"

Several students had already grown really pale, while others stared at him in disbelief.

"I have special permission to be here all week," the Ghostwriter continued. "But I have your teacher's lesson plans."

"Mr. Simon said he's be back by Wednesday though," Paulina spoke up.

"Change of plans. One of the babies has complications." the Ghostwriter replied. "By the way, wanna see a picture?"

The Ghostwriter poked a keyboard key, which made the screen show up, letting everybody see a picture of an exhausted Mrs. Simon in a hospital bed, holding one of the babies while Mr. Simon was letting the tiny newborn hold his finger with a tiny hand. Everybody awwed when the Ghostwriter clicked another button which showed another picture of a smaller infant connected to a bunch of machines in an incubator tube with one of Mr. Simon's hands inside, stroking the small cheek.

"Are they girls or boys?" somebody asked.

"Mr. Simon will go off-topic about them next Monday," the Ghostwriter said. "Now, let's get busy!"

The Ghostwriter started the slides and began the lecture. He went on about ghost weapons, how they worked, what made them effective against ghosts, and informed them that next week, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton would be coming in to show them how to build and use a basic ghost weapon.

The second the bell rang, the Ghostwriter stopped talking and plopped into the chair before quickly shutting down the computer and shoving his stuff into his bag. In his haste, he dropped a box, which Sam picked up and opened.

"Wow. That is one expensive-looking engagement ring," Sam commented before the Ghostwriter snatched it away before shoving an envelope at Danny. He gave the trio a glare before shoving them out the door and locking in. A quick glance inside told them that he phased through the roof and away from the school.

"What's his problem?" Tucker commented.

"Tucker, he had a beautiful diamond engagement ring!" Sam scolded. "He's probably nervous about asking his girlfriend to marry him!"

"Or him," Danny commented, thinking back to the incredible awkward Ghost 101 mating and reproduction section. Tucker shivered.

"What does that say?" Tucker asked, motioning to the letter. Danny shrugged and opened it. After quickly reading it, he spoke.

"It's from Mr. Simon, saying that he'd like to talk to me whenever I'm available to talk about the Ghost Zone field trip," he announced. "Wonder what he wants."

"Probably wants to talk to you about keeping us safe or 'surprise guest appearance' by Danny Phantom," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, but he also says something about talking to me concerning my halfa health," Danny said, re-reading it again.

"Are you not eating enough?" Tucker asked, poking Danny in the ribs.

"No, I am. Maybe it's some new information Mr. Simon found out," Danny said with a shrug as he shoved the letter into his backpack. "I'll talk to him during lunch next week. With two screaming babies, he's probably too busy for me to go visit."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked a bit eagerly.

"You just wanna see the babies," Tucker accused, pointing a finger with a Look.

"So?" Sam challenged, glaring back. "Mr. Simon and Mrs. Simon make a cute couple. They'd make the most adorable babies."

"Wonder what Ms. Parker and Mr. Lancer's babies would look like," Tucker pondered.

"Is it just me, or has Mr. Lancer lost weight ever since he started dating Ms. Parker?" Danny asked, thinking back to the mental picture.

"Yeah, I think he lost a good thirty pounds," Sam said. "I hardly realized it was him."

"And Ms. Parker has mellowed out a bunch! I mean, my lab partner accidently mixed the chemicals wrong which caused the table to catch on fire, and she just calmly put it out instead of physcoing out like normal," Tucker told them.

"Maybe by the end of the year Ms. Parker will be the new Snow White and Mr. Lancer will have a six-pack," Sam joked.

"I personally think that by next school year, Ms. Parker will be Mrs. Lancer," Danny joked.

"Dude, they'd never get married!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Wanna bet!" Danny yelled out.

"Bet on what?" Eric asked, coming up while nibbling on a piece of paper.

"Mr. Lancer and Ms. Parker being married by the beginning of next school year," Danny replied.

"I want in on this!" Eric exclaimed. "They've been dating since the beginning of the school year."

"Gather up all of those interested and meet us at the normal lunch table tomorrow to organize the pool," Danny told him. Eric nodded seriously.

"I'll be there."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I was back, like, a week ago, but this bloody thing was so darned hard to write! I spent the week staring at the blank page, not eve knowing how to start, so this chapter is crappy. But hey. It's a chapter.**

**Before I even get complaints of "Kaya Kaya! Why are the inventions targetting Mr. Simon he's not a halfa anymore!", just hit the backspace button because I -cue the dramatic waving flag and me standing in a heroic pose- HAVE A PLAN! Seriously, while I was gone, I planned most of the story out so I know where it's going, and the little things WILL have importance. Or not. You'll see now won't you?**

* * *

The weekend slowly rolled around. When it arrived, it was mostly consisting of doing homework on Friday, hanging with Tucker and Sam on Saturday and helping his parents on Sunday with their safety lesson plans with lots of ghost fighting inbetween.

So when Monday rolled around, Danny groaned in pain after the first Ghost 101 class was dismissed. Every student looked at him then burst into giggles, and several looked pained and annoyed. Oh god there was no telling what his parents did! A few students mentioned that it was boring, and to bring a book or other homework to work on while others students whined in fright or annoyance at the inventions they were showing off. His parents DID bring a pretty big bag of packed items for their guest lecture. Who knows what was in there? Probably the Ghost Gabber or the Boooooo-merang.

The day slowly dragged on. The only thought that cheered him up was Mr. Simon was back. No more Ghostwriter going all biopolar on his classmates, no more Ghostwriter's death eye twitching glares at him and very large vocabulary.

When seventh period came along, Danny was almost downright terrified. Should he fake illness or make himself throw up in the bathroom?

The first thing they did was babble on about the dangers of ghost. To everybody, it was a even more boring version of one of the first lessons Mr. Simon ever taught. Then his dad decided to "Show off" one of the ecto-guns, which of course, targeted onto Danny and burned him causing him to have to use the emergency shower. When Maddie took charge and showed off the Boooo-Merang, it smacked Danny in the head before targeting, strangely, onto Mr. Simon. The Fentons demonstrated the very basic and harmless weapons ("To humans anyway!" Maddie assured them cheerfully) which occasionally targeted random students, but like Mrs. Fenton said, it didn't harm them. So Danny and Mr. Simon both had to bite their lip, smile and pretend it didn't hurt when it really felt like somebody was burning their flesh off or a knife chopping at their halfa and ex-halfa bones. Apparently, it still hurt Mr. Simon even though he wasn't a halfa anymore.

"Least it's not only hitting you son!" was Jack's only cheerful words about the (painful to Danny and Mr. Simon) problem.

Then the worst invention of all came.

"THIS, KIDS, is the GHOST GABBER!" Jack shouted proudly as the students and Mr. Simon stared at the dumb little machine that caused Danny so much headache. "It translates ghost talk into human talk so we can understand it. HERE! TRY IT!"

He shoved it into Juliet's scarred face. She blinked at it.

"Um...hello?" she said a bit shyly.

"Um...hello. Fear me."

Danny groaned and facepalmed.

"I wanna try!" Kwan yelled eagerly. Jack happily let him. "Go Casper High Ravens!"

"Go Casper High Ravens. Fear me."

A few kids stifled a laugh at the stupidity of the little machine before the bell FINALLY rang. Maddie and Jack immediately told Danny to come into the parking lot and meet them after he collected his stuff and they'll drive him home. Mr. Simon made a motion to come back to his classroom first. Danny quickly nodded and slipped out of the classroom.

"So are we going to your house after school to do homework?" Sam asked Danny as she leaned against the locker next to his.

"Yeah, but Mr. Simon wants to talk to me."

"Probably wants to question your parents' sanity," Sam joked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Where's Tucker?" he asked.

"He and Juliet went to the library to do their homework together," she said. "So we're alone. Mind if I come with you to see Mr. Simon?"

"Sure," Danny replied as he closed his locker. The two went back into Mr. Simon's room, where he was picking up a few damaged items from the "demostrations."

"You're here," he said, glancing over his shoulder at them. "And you brought your girlfriend."

"We're not together," Sam clarified.

"I'll believe you when you're not married at the high school reunion," Mr. Simon replied as he walked over towards his desk. "Danny, no offense, but your dad sucks as a ghost hunter and your mom is pretty good, but niether are really going to provide us must protection on the field trip."

"Surprise," Danny said dryly.

"What powers can you do?" Mr. Simon asked. "It may be up to you for Fenton to be sick and Phantom following us. I'd excuse you from having to make it up though, since you'd technically went."

"I can do almost all of them," he replied. "Invisibility, ecto-blast, intangibility, fly, overshadowing, ice powers, Ghostly Wail, super strength and shield."

So naturally he was a little surprised and hurt Mr. Simon just stared at him and replied with,

"That's it? You've been a halfa for almost three years and that's ALL you can do?" he asked, sounded bewildered. "Then again, I have to take into account that you had to do guesswork on all of this, huh? Most halfas were taught their powers through a parental figure or a teacher, like I was. So I guess what you know is pretty good for somebody who taught themself."

Danny's pride rose a little.

"However, you still have a LOT to learn," he said, thinking thoughtfully as he took out a pen and some fancy paper and began to scratch words on there. "You'll need a teacher. I'd teach you, but I don't think it'd work out since I can no longer show examples of the moves. You remember Midnight Damons?"

"Yeah. We visited her twice to ask about halfas," Sam spoke up. "She claimed she wasn't a halfa thought and redirected us to the library."

"She's just bitter," Mr. Simon said, rolling her eyes slightly. "She was born a half during a time where it was really important for women to get married and have kids, but due to her halfa state, nobody would marry her and she died single and lonely in her forties with nothing but a cat named after the love of her life that she lost to her best friend." Danny briefly wondered if he should set her up with Vlad. "So she's not technically a halfa anymore. She's very intelligent, which is why Clockwork took her on as an apprentice when she was in her teens. Ever since she and Ghostwriter won't stop flirting," Oh, nevermind. Vlad has to remain lonely. "But he's already married to his library." Well maybe Vlad has a chance then.

"He's biopolar," Danny blurted out, making Mr. Simon laugh as he sealed the envelope with a LS.

"Give this to Midna. She'll re-direct you to your new teacher," Mr. Simon told them. Danny took it and waved good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Bad news: This fanfiction is officially discontinued.**

**Good news: I'm just kidding.**

**Bad news: This is mostly a filler chapter.**

**Good news: Next chapter gets a little interesting.**

**Bad news: Danny's teacher is most likely going to an OC.**

**Good news: An unexpected Danny Phantom character is going to show up in the next chapter. **

**Bad news: No idea when the next chapter will be up.**

**Good news: This is a longish chapter.**

**I also need you to answer this: Do you think my OCs are kind of taking over the story?**

* * *

"Wonder who's going to teach you," Tucker wondered as he chowed down on his burger.

"Probably an ex-halfa," Sam suggested, stabbing her salad with her fork and taking a bite.

"I want to know what all I'm supposed to know," Danny moaned slightly.

"On another note, did you get yours and Juliet's tickets for the Spring Dance? They're not selling them after Thursday," Sam suddenly asked Tucker. He nodded.

"It's this Saturday, right?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"Are you going Danny?" Sam asked him as he sucked down a milkshake.

"I'm skipping," he said with a small shrug.

"What?" Tucker asked, a bit surprised. "Why?"

"Eh, don't have enough money for a ticket," Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Plus I promised Jazz I'd take over babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Simon since Mrs. Simon had already volunteered to chaperone and Mr. Simon's going to go lecture at a ghost hunting convention."

"Why did you offer to take over babysitting for Jazz?" Sam asked, giving him a slightly weird look.

"Eh, some guy she's been interested in suddenly asked her to the dance and she practically begged me," he said, frowning slightly. "I don't have a date, you two do and I don't want to be a third wheel, so I figured why not?"

"Who asked her, do you know?" Sam wondered.

"That one really, really smart dude...um...he's an exchange student...uh...," Danny blanked out and stared at his fries.

"Tyler Fu?" Tucker guessed.

"Yeah! Him."

"Tyler's pretty nice," Sam said with a thoughtful look on her face. "He tutored me in Algebra last year. He's really nice and patient, and super-smart, he's like, in all AP and honors classes."

"And a miracle worker. He managed to get half the jocks all Cs and Bs," Tucker joked.

"They'd make a good couple, I guess," Danny grumbled slightly. "I'll still break his face and brain if he breaks her heart."

"Relax. He's a good kid," Sam assured him. "Anyway, want me to tag along on the baby-sitting adventure?"

"You're going with Eric though," Danny pointed out. "Wouldn't he get upset?"

"Eh, Eric's a jock. He can easily get a cheerleader to accompany him," Sam said, waving her hand slightly to show she didn't care that much.

"True," Danny admitted, taking a bite into his fries. "Well, if Eric doesn't mind, it'd be nice to have somebody to help. Especially since they have twins."

"The dance lasts till midnight, so maybe Juliet and I can leave a little early to help," Tucker suggested. "Depending on what my lady wants."

"I can't believe you have a lady that's not out to kill me," Danny commented, glancing at Valerie, who was working the cash register. She briefly looked at him and waved, causing him to smile slightly and wave back.

"Yup! She really likes me too!" Tucker chirped happily. "She wants me to meet her family for dinner Friday."

"Well congrats Tuck," Sam said, sounding impressed. "Looks like you found your high school sweetheart."

"When are you two going to become high school sweethearts?" Tucker asked with a small grin. Danny blushed slightly and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of sweethearts," Sam teased lightly as Juliet walked through the main Nasty Burger doors with a girl, looking a bit tired and sweaty in her cheerleader practice uniform. Juliet waved at them before speaking to the girl, who smiled and hugged her before they went their seperate ways.

"Hey Tucker," she greeted cheerfully as she came over, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. He immediately stood up and briefly kissed her.

"Want something to eat?" he immediately offered.

"Um, yeah. Just a soda and fries please," she said, moving her backpack so that she could dig in the pockets for some money.

"No worries baby. It's on me," Tucker said. She smiled and kissed him again. "Dr. Pepper?"

"Yes please. You're so sweet," she complimented as she smoothed her skirt before sitting down. Tucker immediately grinned and walked over to wait in line.

"You two are so cute together!" Sam immediately told her. She smiled.

"Thanks. I really like Tucker," she replied, shaking some hair out of her eyes. By this time, she wasn't so shy or insecure about her burns. "He really sees me instead of my burns."

"Still sorry," Danny apologized.

"It's okay," Juliet immediately said, waving her hand slightly. "They're not dangerous to my health, just my looks. Luckily, looks don't matter to the type of people I want to be friends with and date."

Sam just smiled and sipped her water. Danny ate the rest of his burger and the trio chit-chatted for a small bit before Tucker came back with a third burger for him, and Juliet's soda and fries. She thanked him with another kiss before beginning to dip the fries into some ketchup.

"So Juliet, are you going to do volleyball again next year?" Sam asked, stealing one of her fries.

"Nope," she replied. "I'm thinking about trying out for cheerleading."

Sam immediately looked a bit disgusted as Tucker got a dreamy face at the thought of finally having a cheerleader girlfriend.

"Why?" Danny asked, munching on more fries.

"Well, I used to cheer in middle school, and I'd like to cheer again. Plus, it's a good way to stay in shape, plus I can get into the games for free," Juliet shrugged. "Not to mention, I agree with Eric. People are more likely to give out scholarships for sports than acadamics, althought having good grades is something I really want to keep."

"Yeah, that's like, the two reasons Jazz joined volleyball this year," Danny replied. "She was offered a partical scholarship to two local universities."

"Dude, your sister is a natural," Juliet immediately commented. "This is her first year, but she's better than some of the long-term players on our team." "

Sam, you should think about joining soccer or something for scholarships," Danny said, before quickly adding, "Not that you can't afford already afford to go to any college you want student-loan free. You're a fast runner."

"You should try out for cheerleading with me," Juliet said shyly.

"Hell no!" Sam immediately shrieked.

"Please?" Juliet said, pouting slightly. "I don't want to be surrounded by total morans during practice. It's a great way to stay in shape, and scholarships!"

"You can destroy the cheerleaders from the inside," Danny joked.

"Please Sam, at least try out with me?" Juliet pleaded.

"No!" Sam firmly growled, crushing her cup in her hands.

"At least come to the tryouts with me?" she begged. "You don't have to try out, just be there? I don't want to be the only person with a brain there."

Sam sighed heavily, glaring at her cup slightly.

"I'll go," she gave in. "But I am NOT trying out."

"Oh thank you!" Juliet cried out. "The tryouts aren't till the beginning of summer, since practice begins over summer break. I'm going to start getting in shape and doing the exercises now to prepare."

"Well, yoga's supposed to help you increase flexibility, strengthening muscles and is supposed to be great low-impact way to cross train," Sam said thoughtfully. "Plus I've heard it's a great stress reliever. If you want, we can take a class together."

"That'd be cool," Juliet said with a smile. "My older sister's been wanting to do yoga too, so maybe she could come too. I can also use that as an excuse to hang with her. We used to be really close, but we've kind of drifted since she started college."

"She still living at home?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the college is close enough for her too. Saves her and my parents some money," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, Danny hiccuped, a familiar blue mist escaping his lips. Thankfully, Juliet was focused on making sure ketchup didn't get on her blouse to notice the mist or the lame excuse about going to the bathroom.

Danny dashed off to the bathroom and quickly dropped in the dime before rushing, a bright light flashing from the room before Danny Phantom phased out of the roof and glanced around.

No ghost.

He zoomed around for twenty minutes, but didn't find any ghosts. Checked in the alleys, behind buildings, even a few dumpsters, but the ghost was either a false alarm or great at hide and seek. Eventually the halfa gave up and went back to the Nasty Burger as Danny Fenton to find Sam sitting there alone, slowly working on her Geometry homework.

"Where's Tucker and Juliet?" he asked, sitting down at the table next to Sam.

"Hm? Oh, they went to Tucker's house. Probably to finish up homework or make-out," she replied, shrugging her shoulder some.

"Want some help?" Danny asked her, scooting a little closer to her.

"Yeah, I need help with this one problem," Sam replied, scooting a bit towards him as she read the problem aloud.

* * *

The next day was easily a fantastic day.

It began with him actually waking up feeling refreshed to his alarm clock going off. He managed to shower, get dressed and finish the last five problems on his math homework. His mom not only made ghost-free bacon, but also packed a ghost-free lunch for him. Danny managed to get to school on time, five minutes early in fact.

"Fenton! You're good at Chemistry right? Can you PLEASE explain this to me?" one of the really hot cheerleaders ended up swallowing their pride to ask him that during the beginning of second period when the announcements were being read. Danny was thrilled to help, especially since she was sitting really close to him. So close he could smell her perfume and watermellon shampoo, and she often brushed her hand against his.

"Good morning Casper High!" the announcements said cheerfully. "Congratulate our amazing baseball team for winning in our game against Polk High yesterday! Also, don't forget guys to ask those girls and buy those tickets for our Spring Fling this Saturday! We're not selling them after Thursday! That gives you two days to dig in your couch cushions or beat up a hobo for the money! They're only ten dollars! Happy birthday today to Josh Peck, Marie Kingson and Jacob McQueen. Also, remember Mrs. Simon's, or substitute Ms. Wiest's, Honors World Literature will be held in the library today. Huh? What? OH! Girls' softball practice today is cancelled! Have a super day! Hm? ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT! Uhhh...Everybody loves a good live show right? Well come tonight to Casper High's own opening Drama Club performance of Romeo and Juliet! Tickets are only two dollars! If you can't come tonight, don't feel sad! The romantic tale will be retold Wednesday, Thursday and Friday!"

When Chemistry came around, Sam was almost right. Ms. Parker was almost a gothic snow white. She was still in her normal, sort of gothic attire, but she was more cheerful and happy. Every now and then she still snapped or went off on a student, but it was slowly becoming less and less. During Literature, Danny and Reed managed to successfully pass notes back and forth, mostly talking about Mr. Lancer's noticeable weight loss and the Ghost Zone field trip. In study hall, another cheerleader, even prettier than the first one, talked to him. Her best friend, who he had helped with her Chemistry, told her about it and could he possibly help her with her Alegbra Trig?

What was better was that she just couldn't get it. He patiently, almost eagerly explained it to her over and over, going over countless examples. He didn't mind. She sat right there next to him. Every time he inhaled he caught the scent of her perfume or the lilac shampoo in her pretty dark brown hair that she styled in a ponytail. As he showed her how to do the problems, she would lean in to carefully observe him, giving him a great view due to her v-neck shirt. Every now and then she'd brush her hand against his and even casually resting a hand on his knee, though she apologized about five minutes when she realized where her hand was.

She finally understood it near the end of the study hall period. With a great sigh of relief, she complimented on how patient, smart and nice he was. Best part of all, she made them exchange phone numbers so that he could help her with her Chemistry and Alegbra Trig work in the future.

Lunch rolled around and Danny eagerly bragged about the cheerleader, which made the guys, minus Tucker, jealous.

Ghost 101 finally came and Mr. Simon announced that they were going to do a lab.

"Okay. The lab today is simple. I want you to grab your lab partner and follow these instructions. All you have to do is, using what you learned from the Fentons yesterday and this pretty piece of purple paper with a diagram, label the parts of the basic ecto-gun that's on this pretty piece of light blue paper," Mr. Simon explained. "Can you handle that? Don't get up yet, I'm not done! After you grab that, grab this permission slip. This pretty permission slip that's colored green tells me that your mommies and daddies are okay with me taking you to FentonWorks next block day so that we can teach you how to shoot a basic ecto-gun. I know, your mommies and daddies already sign a pretty piece of blue paper saying that if you get hurt, they can't sue me for millions and millions of dollars that I don't have, but the school can yell at me and kick me out. Therefore we can't pay our bills and I'll have to live in a cardboard box with my wife and two kids. Also, this lets them know that we're taking someplace and letting them know we're taking you to Fentonworks, not some weird child sarcrifice service or something. Okay? NOW you can come get your stuff."

Juliet was lucky, since Danny pretty much knew all of the parts of nearly every ectogun by heart thanks to his parents. Danny pretty much finished it for them in about ten minutes.

"You two done?" he asked Juliet and Danny when they walked up to turn it in.

"Yeah," Juliet said at the same time Danny went "Yup."

"Good, you two can do something for me," he said, searching a desk drawer for some keys and handing them to Danny. "You know where the Biology storage room is?"

"No," Danny replied.

"I do," Juliet spoke up.

"Okay, Juliet will show you. In the freezer are two large boxes with my name and all of my Ghost 101 class periods written on them," Mr. Simon began to instruct. "You can put them on the black cart next to them and bring them to my classroom please."

Juliet nodded and took the keys from Danny as they headed out the door and down the hallway. Danny just followed her.

"I heard you're babysitting the Simon twins instead of going to the Spring dance," Juliet told him. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's okay. I like Mr. Simon, and judging from the picture the sub showed us, they look pretty cute," Danny reasoned. "Not to mention they're like, three weeks old max. All they probably do is crap, eat and sleep. No real work to be done."

"Just basically keep them alive?" Juliet lightly teased as she unlocked the Biology storage closet. She walked in with Danny following her.

"Pretty much," he said. "Plus, Sam's going to help me."

"That's not romantic!" Juliet complained as she pulled the cart over to the freezer as Danny opened it. "Next time you schedule a date with Sam, let _her_ pick what you two are doing.

"It's not a date!" Danny exclaimed as he began to load the boxes onto the cart. Juliet gave him a sly smile.

"Sureeee," she teased. Danny rolled his eyes as he continued to put them on. "Are those heavy?"

"Not really," Danny half-lied as he put the third one on the cart, Juliet holding it steady so it wouldn't randomly roll away. Juliet simply watched as he loaded the cart. "That's it. All the boxes."

"Let's roll!" Juliet joked, making Danny chuckle slightly. He pushed the cart out of the closet and down the hallway before jumping on and lazily let it zoom down the hallway, quickly pulling it to a sudden stop when he almost rammed into Mr. Galvon's closed classroom door. Juliet walked as quickly as she could for a girl with heels. They were only one inch, but still!

"Look. It's the happy couple," Juliet said, peering inside Ms. Parker's room. She nor Mr. Lancer had a class seventh period, so the two teachers were grading papers together, enjoying each other's company and laughing, occasionally sharing a quick kiss.

"Ew," was Danny's only comment when he saw the quick kiss. Juliet lightly smacked his upper arm.

"It's not ew, it's romantic," she insisted.

Danny rolled his eyes and the two continued on their way towards their class. Moments later, Danny wheeled the cart into Mr. Simon's room, who thanked them and took the cart.

"What's in there?" Paulina asked curiously, standing on her tip-toes to peer inside as Mr. Simon opened them.

"The Spectruses you're going to be dissecting tomorrow!" he said in an overly cheerful voice as he pulled out one that was wrapped. Paulina instantly screamed in horror as Sam looked pretty interested. A few other students looked nervously, most either completely disgusted or curious.

About a half-hour later, the bell was almost about to ring.

"Attention!" the voice over the intercom suddenly spoke. "Attention please! If you see Ms. Parker or Mr. Lancer today before you leave to prepare to see Casper High's Drama Club opening night performance of Romeo and Juliet, you need to congratulate the happy couple because Ms. Parker just agreed less than ten minutes ago to be Mrs. Lancer! Congrats you two love birds!"

"I WIN!" Danny immediately yelled at Eric. Eric looked a bit stunned, but groaned and reached into his pocket before handing Danny a twenty. A few other students looked annoyed as they also forked over random amounts of money towards Danny, who looked like Christmas had come early.

The rest of the day was followed by little homework and only the Box Ghost came to fight. Yeah.

Perhaps one of the best. Days. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write, purely because of Jethro. You'll meet him in a few paragraphs. **

* * *

The next day Danny had a 101 fever, so his mom insisted he stayed home. For once, he didn't protest. His throat was scratchy, nose was runny and stuffed and wanted to do nothing but eat the pancakes his mom made him then crawl back into bed and just sleep. Thankfully, he was allowed to do just that.

When he woke up, Jazz had gotten home. Ten minutes later, Sam came in with a large bag of M&Ms to make him feel better, then five minutes later Eric arrived with his homework. Since it was block day, he only had a worksheet packet from French that he managed to finish in no time. Apparently, Mr. Lancer didn't give homework for the first time in forever because he was in such a good mood that somebody was apparently desperate enough to agree to marry him.

Third came Valerie who used her employee discount to get his favorite Nasty Burger meal for free. Then Juliet and Tucker arrived with some random interesting news they heard.

"You guys know that since they're getting married, Mr. Lancer's moving in with Ms. Parker into a new house they just bought, not this weekend, but next weekend," Tucker said when he walked in. He let her backpack drop on the floor. Sam and Danny were sitting on the bed, Eric sitting backwards in Danny's desk chair and Valerie was sitting in one of Danny's video game chairs. Tucker plopped down in the other one and Juliet didn't hesitat to make him move slightly so she could sit half-on his lap, half-next to him.

"Nope," Sam replied. Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"Yup. My mom talked to Ms. Parker in the teacher's lounge. She's moving right down the street from you Danny," Juliet added. Danny looked like he wanted to cry.

"Cheer up Danny. If they're like your other neighbors, they'll move within a few months to a year," Valerie joked. Sam just snickered in agreement.

"True," Danny groaned slightly.

"So you need a ride to Spring Fling Val? Eric? Sam? Danny? Tucker's car can fit you all," Juliet changed the subject.

"I'm babysitting that night," Danny said.

"Sam decided to switch date locations and the person she's going with," Eric joked, making Sam scowl.

"It's not a date!" she growled. "We're just making sure twin kids stay alive for the few hours their parents will be gone!"

"Sureee," Valerie teased. "Either way, I'm not going. No date or ticket."

"You can have my ticket Valerie," Sam offered.

"I'm dateless now, and Mia shot me down, so I'll go with you," Eric suggested.

"I guess I'm going then," Valerie said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The next day, even though he was feeling much better, his mom made him stay home to make sure. This was pretty nice, because he was forced to stay home all day, and his parents went out ghost hunting, which finally gave Danny a chance to visit the Ghost Zone.

After a quick text to Sam and Tucker to let them know where he was, he turned into Danny Phantom and headed to Clockwork's lair. This time, Clockwork was there today.

"Looking for the teacher Mr. Simon reccomended?" Clockwork guessed as he stared at the many alternate realms and clocks on the screen.

"Yeah," he replied, floating down to stand. "Mr. Simon said Midnight Damons would direct me to the teacher?"

Clockwork nodded and absantmindedly waved his hand towards the corner, where Midnight was deeply engrossed in some sort of thick, dusty looking book. Danny hesitantly walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She snapped around.

"What?" she hissed in annoyance. Danny dug in his pocket for the letter and handed it to her. One glance at the seal. "Oh, you're here for your teacher thing. Come with me. Clockwork, I'll be right back, gotta escort an idiot."

"Hey!" Danny cried out. She ignored him.

"Here we are," Midnight told him as she showed him a normal looking door, painted black before having a bunch of random colors that was just splattered on. "This is the lair of your new teacher. He's an ex-halfa. He died over a hundred years ago. Excellent halfa teacher. He taught a bunch of halfas."

"Thanks," Danny said, knocking on the door. Midnight took his hand and put the letter in it before teleporting back to Clockwork's lair. Danny glanced at it before knocking again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice grouchily replied. It seemed like a familiar voice. The man who opened it didn't look familar though. Well, sort of, but he didn't know who it was in all the same. White and gray hair, growing beard and looked overweight and slightly grumpy. He seemed to brighten up when he saw Danny. "Little Joey? You were only this big last time I saw you."

Danny stared as the man showed him how big.

"Um, I'm not Joey," he told him. The man instantly got a little grumpy again.

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I have a letter for you?" Danny answered instead of telling him. The man took the letter and opened it.

"Says I'm supposed to teach some young halfa the ropes," he reported. "How much do I tip you kid?"

"What?" Danny asked confused. "No, wait. I'm not a messenger I'm the young halfa you're teaching!"

"Are you sure?" he asked back.

"Wh-what? Of course I'm sure!" Danny exclaimed.

"So you can morp back into a human?" he wanted to know, glancing up and down at Danny.

"Duh," he replied, changing back before him. "See?"

"I see...Wow you look like a nerd. You must be a halfa then. Come on in kiddo," he told him, motioning for him to come in.

"What? Looking like a nerd automatically means I'm a halfa?" Danny was totally confused.

"No, just that I've read the comics and no real popular, cute or somebody like that becomes a superhero. Now quit standing around fool, we've got training to do! The GIW's coming!"

"The GIW's coming?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Guys in White!" the man hissed in a whisper as if the name was a huge secret. "It's this new organization that's out to kill the halfas! We have to wipe them out before they wipe us out!"

Danny just stared at him. This was the guy Mr. Simons wanted him to learn from. This was was old and off his rocker.

"Um...The Guys in White already wiped out most of the halfa population," he informed the man.

"DAMN!" the man yelled, slamming a fist against the doorframe. "They're good. They're real good. Within only two months of forming, they already wiped out most of us. They're real good."

"You realize it's the year two thousand and eleven, right?" Danny asked, now seriously doubting this man's mental health.

"WHOA! Time just FLEW BY didn't it boy? And we spent all those years just a talking!"

Danny gave him an odd look. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Name's Jethro Larson!" he called cheerfully. "You can call me Lars or Jethro, either's fine!"

"Okay, um...Jethro," Danny began. "Are you sure you can teach me halfa powers? Cause you seem pretty old. And mental."

A smack to the back of Danny's head was the response.

"I am not old or mental!" Jethro scolded. "I'm a raven-haired stud in the prime of my life!"

Danny's eye twitched slightly. This was going to be a long, long practice.

* * *

"So how was the Halfa teacher?" Sam was eager to know the next day after school at the Nasty Burger. Danny scowled and stabbed his fries with a fork.

"He's insane!" Danny exclaimed before going off into all the details about his encounter with him. "And I ended up just leaving half-way through because he wouldn't stop talking to the potatoes with no pants on, yelling at them when they wouldn't fry bacon for him!"

Tucker was trying the whole time to not burst into laughter with little success and Sam let snickers and giggles escape. Danny sighed heavily and covered his face with his hands.

"Guys, I can't keep learning from him. I have to find a new halfa teacher," he groaned.

"One that doesn't talk to potatoes pantless?" Tucker snickered. Danny just nodded.

"Maybe Mr. Simon can reccomend somebody else," Sam suggested.

"He better," Danny mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter was kind of easy to write, and just so you know, the next chapter is focusing on a Ghost 101 Class which is already written actually, then after that chapter, our favorite trio and teacher are going on an international trip! Hopefully the Halfa OCs that are about to come up won't be Mary or Gary Sues. Also, when you see Mr. Simon's book status...Yes, I have something planned. -evil laughter but chokes to death on the donut I was eating at the time-**

* * *

Soon the night of the dance came around. Sam and Danny met up at Mr. Simon's mailbox.

Mr. and Mrs. Simon lived in a nice two-bedroom house in a decent neighborhood. When they rang the doorbell, Mrs. Simon answered. After brief instructions, a long goodbye to her twin boys, she hestitantly left before shouting back that Mr. Simon would be back before her.

The twins' bedroom had blue wallpaper with teddy bears on it. The cribs didn't match, suggesting that they were hand-me-downs or belonged to their nieces or nephew, but the changing tables, dressers and toys boxes did.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Sam cooed over little Alexander. He was sucking his thumb, staring up at Sam, just totally clueless. Sam made a silly face, causing him to giggle slightly as he attempted to grab onto his own foot. His twin brother on the other side of the room make a squeaky, shrill-like noise, so Danny carefully picked him up. A brief sniff and Danny immediately gagged.

"Sam, you know how to change diapers, right?" he asked as he held little Benjamin at arm's length from him. Benjamin smiled and giggled slightly.

* * *

Tucker's eyes went wide as he saw Juliet walk down her home stairs. She was blushing hard when she noticed he was there, and she quickly rushed to the bottom. For the first time since her accident, she was wearing something strapless. It was a strapless, light blue dress that reached her knees, hugging and showing off the curves nobody could see during her everyday wear. Her older sister had french braided her hair, also showing her entire face for the first time.

"You look really beautiful," he told her honestly. He quickly fiddled with the corsage he bought her. "I didn't know the color, so I just got orange because it's your favorite color."

"Thank you," she said, smiling back as her cheeks grew a darker pink. The orange corsage clashed badly with the dress, but she didn't really care.

"Oh-my-lord-GEORGE! WHERE'S THE CAMERA?" Juliet's mom suddenly yelled the second she walked in and noticed that Juliet's older sister had let in her date. "Tucker, sweetie, do you mind re-acting giving her the corsage for the camera? GEORGE!"

"MOM!" Juliet shrieked back.

"It's okay," Tucker assured her, taking back the corsage.

After re-enacting the scene for the camera and leaving Juliet's mom sobbing about her baby growing up, Tucker politely opened the car door for Juliet before they left to pick up Eric and Valerie.

* * *

After hours of changing diapers, a feeding, a burping and making silly faces at the babies, Danny and Sam finally put them to bed. Mrs. Simon had mentioned that they easily slept through the night ever since they first came home from the hospital, but if Alexander fussed, it was ALWAYS because of a messy diaper. He obviously got very upset if he had a full diaper.

Danny and Sam then spent the next two hours after that working on their Chemistry together. Mrs. Simon said that they could have the leftover pizza in the fridge and soda if they got hungry, so they eagerly snacked on it. She was also right in saying that Mr. Simon would be home first, giving Danny a chance to talk to him about Jethro.

The second Mr. Simon walked in, Alexander immediately began to shriek.

"I got it," Sam offered, seeing that Mr. Simon looked a tad pained at the sound. She immediately jumped up and went into the twins' room.

"Hey Mr. Simon, about that teacher," he began as he followed Mr. Simon as he walked into the kitchen. Mr. Simon immediately pulled a beer out of his fridge and opened it. "You drink?"

"I'm a high school teacher with twin boys. After a long day of dealing with you brats, coming home and helping Jenny with the twins before putting them to bed, I don't see a problem in me enjoying one," he replied as he took a long sip. "But what bout Jethro?"

"He's off his rocker!" Danny yelled.

"Don't yell please," Mr. Simon requested. "And how is he off his rocker?"

Sam came back, holding Alexander as Danny finished up the story.

"Give me my boy," he told Sam, taking Alexander from him. Alexander, who was making a bunch of little noises, immediately became silent and began to let his eyes droop as he relaxed in his father's arm. "And that's odd. He was my teacher when I was your age."

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked.

"Bout thirty years," he replied.

"You're forty?" Danny asked after quickly doing doing the math in his head.

"Forty-three. Jen's thirty-eight. Don't tell her I told you," he replied.

"Do you know anybody else to teach Danny?" Sam asked Mr. Simon.

Mr. Simon sighed heavily as he thought.

"Trying to think of if any of my childhood halfa friends are still halfas," he murmured, taking another sip. "I can't think any off the top of my head. I'll think of somebody and tell you over the weekend. In the meantime, why not see if Ghostwriter has any reccomendations. He should have a written record of all the halfas that are still actually alive and still halfas."

"The Ghostwriter hates me!" Danny exclaimed. Mr. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Want me to put him back to bed?" Sam asked, glnacing at the snoozing baby.

"Please," Mr. Simon replied, passing off the baby to Sam, who smoothed the full head of messy hair as she took him back to his crib. "And I doubt the Ghostwriter hates you. You just need to suck up to him like I do."

"How?" Danny wanted to know.

Mr. Simon opened the pantry door and tossed him a giant chocolate bar. Danny caught it and stared at it. It was huge.

"Give him that, and if he still says no or is okay with it but whiny about it, just up the bribe with this," he told him before tossing him a second item, a bag of Toostie Rolls.

Danny smirked as Sam came back.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Sam asked Danny as she linked arms with him.

"Yup," he replied.

"And you two aren't dating," Mr. Simon snorted as he pulled out his wallet. He paid the two before they left.

* * *

The next afternoon, Danny took the candy to bribe the Ghostwriter. Like Mr. Simon predicted, he immediately caved when Danny gave him the candy and grabbed a thick book.

Danny jumped when the Ghostwriter slammed a heavy book onto the table and sneezed after the Ghostwriter wiped off the layers of dust.

"Now, what kind of Halfa are you looking for?" Ghostwriter asked, opening the first page.

"What kind of Halfa?" Danny asked, looking lost.

"There are hundred of types of halfas," The Ghostwriter informed him inpatiently, turning the book around and shoving it towards him. Danny glanced down at the long, long list of halfa types. "This is the first book in the volume series, lists only the type of halfas."

"THIS IS JUST THE LIST OF HALFA TYPES?" Danny shrieked. The Ghostwriter smacked him for screaming.

"Yes! There are hundreds, not just half human-ghost. Look," Ghostwriter told him, pointing to a list. "The first breed listed is the dominate or powerful side. After the dash is the lesser or slightly weaker side, normally a human. If the sides are of equal power, then the breed before the dash is the mother and the second the father if it was born that way. If they were created through an accident, then the word human always comes before the paranormal breed. Now you need a ghost-human or human-ghost, so...go find on that shelf over there... Books 213T and 750T."

Danny sighed and picked up both of the heavy books before dropping them onto the Ghostwriter's desk. Ghostwriter expertly flipped several pages before quickly reading each page.

"Most of these people got their spectrus removed," Ghostwriter mumbled, but occasionally he would stumble upon one that hadn't been forcably turned human, but only one out of every thirty was actually alive. The Ghostwriter normally, when he stumbled upon one that was actually alive, state that they were too old to be his teacher, insane or something along that line. In the end, after three hours of searching, the Ghostwriter had a very short list of teachers Danny could try. It only had six names on it. Four, because Danny immediately crossed off two.

_Tamaki Yen_

_Seto Ren_

_Alejandro Aleski_

_Dorian Ercolo_

_Vlad Masters_

_Galileo Simon_

"Mr. Simon doesn't have powers anymore and Hell will freeze over before I ask Vlad to teach me!" Danny snapped.

"According to my books, Mr. Simon's still a halfa, and technically Hell has frozen over because there's a location in Michigan called Hell, and-"

"I don't care about that! And why does it say he's still a halfa?"

"I don't know! Just take your list and leave!"

"Can you at LEAST tell me where I'm supposed to find these people?" Danny pleaded. Ghostwriter gave him a glare, but it faltered when Danny whipped out the bag of Tootsie Rolls. He immediately printed out a picture of human and ghost, location and all that wonderful stuff on the four Danny had to pick from.

Danny glanced at them briefly before taking them and flying off, since Ghostwriter was beginning to get angry at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**Sorry this is kind of short, but it gives a preview of our FIELD TRIP! Which is in about TWO CHAPTERS! Next is our international trip, then the next one should be DAY ONE OF THE GHOST ZONE FIELD TRIP! EVEN I AM EXCITED!**

* * *

The next morning, Danny immediately told Sam about what he found out during first period. Sam agreed that the three of them should go talk about that to Mr. Simon during lunch.

When lunchtime finally came around, Danny and Sam had to drag Tucker away from Juliet, who just smiled and waved before moving to join some of her friends, into Mr. Simon's room.

"But we were making plans!" Tucker whined as Sam and Danny dragged him up the stairs.

"Make it some other time!" Sam told him as she dragged him up. Danny suddenly pulled out the list and rapidly scribbled Vlad's name out. When Sam gave him a questioning look, he told her.

"Vlad would murder me if I let his secret slip. I don't know if Mr. Simon knows!" he hissed.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and they walked into Mr. Simon's room. Tucker half-smacked into the door, too busy paying attention to his cellphone, rapidly texting away. Mr. Simon was lounging in his desk chair, reading a news article on his laptop as Star, Paulina, Mia, Ashley and Emily sat in the back, chatting as they ate their lunch.

"Why are they here?" Sam asked Mr. Simon, who glanced up at her.

"They wanted to know if they could hang out in here during lunch. I'm not going anywhere, so," he said, ending it with shrugging their shoulders.

"Uh, I talked to...that specialist who recommended...ghosts that could help us on our field trip," Danny tried to speak in slight code. "That could protect us."

Mr. Simon motioned for him to hand over the papers, which he smoothed the list out and handed it to him. He pointed at his name, crossed out with a single line and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what Ghost-specialist told me," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I need to go talk to the specialist then," Mr. Simon said, taking a bite of a bagel as he glanced over them. "Locations?"

Danny gave them the location papers. Mr. Simon choked slightly on his bagel.

"Two are in Japan, one's in Greece, the third's in Italy and...who's the other scratched out name?" Mr. Simon squinted and held it to the light in hopes of reading it.

"Nobody," Danny said quickly, taking the paper.

"Look, the field trip is this weekend," Mr. Simon informed him. Danny nodded. "These people can't help you in time, so we need to convince at least one, if possible, all, to come with us to protect us on this field trip."

"Why can't we just ask regular friendly ghosts?" Sam asked quietly so that the cheerleaders wouldn't hear.

"Because these are halfas. They still have humanity and they'll be more willing to fight if we are trouble," Mr. Simon said back, equally quiet. "Plus, we'll need to see them anyway because Danny will have a much easier time protecting Amity Park if he can master all of his powers soon. We can just take out two birds with one stone."

Sam took a deep breath before nodding.

"Why did your name show up Mr. Simon?" Tucker asked, not looking up as he texted at the speed of sound with Juliet.

Mr. Simon sighed deeply.

"I have no idea," he admitted. "But after school I'll find out."

"After school we'll go and try to find these people. With the Specter Speeder we can get there a lot faster than a plane," Sam suggested.

"No," Mr. Simon said. "I think I need to be with you. What classes do you have Wednesday?"

"Um...French, Art and Geometry," Sam replied.

"Spanish, Multi-Media and History," Tucker spoke up.

"French, Literature and Study Hall," Danny said.

"You have good grades in those classes?" Mr. Simon said. Tucker confidently said yes. Danny winced at his Literature grade as Sam avoided saying her Geometry grade all together. "Okay. On Wednesday, we all need to play hooky, and we can all spend all day finding these people."

The trio looked at him amazed. Most teachers tell their students to not play hooky.

"I need you all to play sick, and I can truthfully say that I'm getting last-minute stuff for the Ghost Zone trip. Besides, the only thing you're really doing on block day is a review over every safty issue for the Ghost Zone field trip," Mr. Simon said. "Do whatever you need to do to play sick. If you can't play sick, then we'll have you 'kidnapped'."

"Danny Phantom's not doing it," Danny hissed.

"I never said that," he told him. "The newspapers will just assume it was a ghost kidnapping and you can go boo-hoo over your fake emotional trama when we get back. Are you three in?"

"I'm in," Sam immediately said.

"So am I," Danny replied.

"Okay," Tucker said, still glued to his phone.

"Where will we meet?" Danny asked.

"We can all meet at your house," Sam suggested. "Since you have the ghost portal."

"No, you three can come to my house because I have a way to get to the Ghost Zone as well," Mr. Simon spoke up. "Danny can phase the Speeder out of his house and over to mine. We have an attic, it should be big enough for you to put in there, then you can just come down the stairs. Hopefully, you won't give Jenny a heart attack."

"We'll meet there then," Tucker said as the bell rang.

"Shoo. Don't be late," Mr. Simon told them.

* * *

That class period was them basically going over what they needed to bring to the Ghost Zone field trip. Mr. Simon had a list out of what they could and couldn't bring, along with the details of the trip.

**_You need to bring:_**

_Two changes of clothing: one everyday clothing and one pajamas. (Underwear does NOT count as pajamas). This includes SNEAKERS and a JACKET. No high heels unless you want to trip, fall on your face, crack your skull open and DIE._

_Your cellphone_

_Any person hygene items you wish to bring_

_Pencils and a notebook_

_Any medicine you are taking, along with a parent's note stating that you're not really just a secret drug addict but you're actually in need of it._

**_You will be given: (so leave room in your bag for it)_**

_A basic ecto-gun_

_FentonPhones_

**_You can bring:_**

_Music players - iPods, iTouches, whatever_

_Books_

_Hand-held video games_

**_We will meet up at seven on Saturday morning at Fentonworks. If you are not there by seven thirty we are going without you. Tour the Ghost Zone, then stop and eat a Ghost Zone resteraunt with human-friendly service and food. We will eat, then continue on to tour Walker's prison and learn about Ghost Zone laws. Then we have the privillage to go to a Ghost Zone Council meeting, before we check into our human-friendly hotel. We will eat lunch at the resteraunt there before spending time at the Ghostwriter's library until dinner, were we will eat at a fancy Ghost Zone human-friendly resteraunt. Then we will be in our hotel until the next morning. We will eat at the hotel before leaving at eight. We will tour a Ghost Zone school before a Ghost Zone hospital. Then we will go to the same resteraunt as the day before, then we will split into several groups, depending on the amount of chaperones we have will be the amount of kids per group, to explore the Ghost Zone freely then meet up for dinner and then leaving for home Sunday night. _**

The kids were supposed to get this paper signed by their parents so that they would know where the hell their children were. They were also all shown how to use the FentonPhones, and a lecture on how they were supposed to stick together.

"How many chaperones will there be?" a student asked.

"Well, out of all my classes, I have thirty students going. We have four, possibly more, chaperones, so...do the math," Mr. Simon replied.

Soon, the bell rang and the class was dismissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This chapter isn't fantastically long, and I must explain a few things. To avoid spoilers, check the bottom.**

**Also, just because a lot of people are looking forward to the actual "field trip" part of this fanfiction, I'll take and consider all requests. Hopefully, I can fit every request in there. **

* * *

The trio managed to successfully play sick. Well, Tucker actually did get sick because Juliet was suffering from a cold, but he still made out with her anyway. He had a stuffy nose and a cought, but was fine and able to go. Sam did the heating pad on her head trick and Danny used an ecto-beam to raise his temperature.

The Fenton adults had left to lecture at the school, and Danny was sure to loudly assure them that he could take care of himself and to not bother him because he was going to go and work on make-up work after Jazz, who was not happy but in on the deal, brought it to him. Sam simply had to say that she was just going to hang in her room all day and would get food and all that when needed. Tucker's dad was going to work all day and his mom was gone on a business trip.

Sam and Tucker knocked on Mr. Simon's door, who let them in. Just like when they caught him in the Ghost Zone, he was wearing jeans and a basic t-shirt instead of his normal teacher attire. He quickly shooed them into the living room before taking the argument that immediately sparked with his wife into the kitchen. They were still arguing when Danny brought the Speeder into the attic, which fit it a little snug. He came down the stairs as he turned human to join his two friends on the sofa. The trio sat in silence before Mrs. Simon quickly walked out of the kitchen, looking peeved. Mr. Simon followed her holding two baby bottles.

"As soon as we feed Thing 1 and Thing 2 we'll go," Mr. Simon called at them.

"What are his kids' actual names?" Tucker asked.

"Didn't you hear him?" Danny asked. "Their names are Thing 1 and Thing 2."

"Seriously guys," Tucker asked, giving him a Look.

"No, it's true," Sam backed Danny up. "Their names are literatelly Thing 1 and Thing 2."

Tucker looked a little skeptical.

"These are the spawn of Mr. and Mrs. Simon," was all Sam had to say for Tucker to nod, believing them.

Mrs. Simon came back out, holding one of the twins, who was sucking down a bottle at record speeds. Sam nor Danny could tell which twin it was.

"How do you tell the difference between them?" Danny asked.

"First it was their hospital bracelets," Mrs. Simon told them. "Then we started dressing them differently and now that they're getting their personalities, it's getting easier."

"They're so cute," Sam cooed as she watched the baby.

"So...do you know about...Mr. Simon?" Tucker hesitantly asked.

"That he was half-ghost? Yeah, I've known since I met him," she said, sitting down on the loveseat and relaxing while still holding the infant. "He used to use his powers to hunt ghosts, and I would help him on occasion with our friend, John. For a guy who can hunt down all types of ghosts and can pick up on every little clue leading to him, it took him forever to realize that I like him."

"How long?" Sam asked, briefly glancing at Danny.

"Three years for him to get the message, another two years for him to make a move, but then two years later he proposed," Mrs. Simon replied.

"You were the one dumb enough to think that Ual was a name," Mr. Simon argued, walking in, burping the other twin as he put the bottle in the sink.

"Ual?" Tucker asked confused.

"Mr. Simon gave me his Senior class ring as a way to say he loved me, but-"

"But I had Jen engraved on the inside of the band, she read the inscription I had put in upside down, causing her to slap me and accuse me of cheating on her with Ual," he said. Mrs. Simon blushed slightly.

"Don't hand me things upside down," she insisted, handing him the now empty bottle to him before moving the baby in a position to burp him.

"Either way. We both went to Wisconsion for college, John went to New York, we all came back to Amity Park for our careers," Mr. Simon told them.

"Where's John work?" Sam wanted to know.

"Johnny? He's Mr. Lancer, you guys know him," Mrs. Simon replied, causing Danny to choke on his own spit and Tucker to grow pale.

"You three ready to go. I'm thinking we should start in Japan, since two of our halfas are there," he said as set the twin in a baby swing next to the couch before gently pushing it. The baby immediately cooed when he also handed him a rattle.

"Stay safe," Mrs. Simon ordered him, kissing him briefly before putting her twin down in a second baby swing.

"I will," he said confidently.

"Hun, sometimes you think you still have your powers and you do really stupid things," she replied dryly. "Don't let this be one of those times."

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Simon said, already following the trio up the stairs.

"I mean Leo!" Mrs. Simon yelled after him.

The four got into the Speeder.

"Do you wanna drive?" Tucker asked Mr. Simon. Mr. Simon took one glance at the many controls before shaking his head now.

"Okay. We can get to Japan through this portal," Mr. Simon said, showing him his personal Ghost Zone map. "And if that portal is, for some reason not there, in about twenty minutes a natural portal should be opening about three miles away from there."

"My parents aren't home, so we can get into the Ghost Zone through there," Danny spoke up.

Tucker examined it for a few moments before putting the location in the new FGZGPS: Fenton Ghost Zone GPS.

"Danny, phase us out of here," Sam told Danny. Danny did so as Tucker flew them out.

* * *

"I've always wanted to go to Japan!" Sam chirped happily as they flew invisibly, thanks to Danny, over the city streets.

"According to the Ghostwriter, Tamaki and Seto live within forty minute drive from each other," Mr. Simon said, studying the papers.

"How will we find them?" Tucker asked. "And better yet, get them to fess up to being a halfa?"

"Well, before Jethro got really old and grew mentally unstable, he used to tell me that a great kind of code way to ask somebody if they were a halfa was to do the eye-change thing while asking them their special power," Mr. Simon told them.

"Special power?" Danny echoed.

"Yes. Each halfa has a power that not every other halfa has. It's not completely unique to them, but exactly a common power. For example, when I was a halfa, my special power was called Shinigami Eyes, but this power was inherited by my father," he explained.

"Your dad was a halfa?" Sam asked.

"Yup, was," Mr. Simon confirmed. "He got his spectrus removed too. I'm hoping my little Ben and Alex inherit my halfa status, but I'm not sure if it will still pass on since my spectrus was removed."

"I thought your kids' names was Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Tucker exclaimed. Mr. Simon gave him a weird look.

"What does Shinigami Eyes do?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Shinigami is a Japanese word for God of Death," Sam said slowly. "And in the manga Death Note, Shinigami Eyes could tell a person's full name, and how long they have to live."

"Exactly, but halfa with Shinigame Eyes can see everything about a person. Their name, personality, career, anything you want to know about somebody, a halfa with Shinigami Eyes can tell you," he explained. "Very, very useful power. Other powers are equally good. Though there are also some powers that suck."

"Like what?" Sam wanted to know.

"One of my halfa childhood platemate's special power was the ability to telepathically make people get nosebleeds. That's it. Only thing it did. Not even serious nosebleeds, but like a few drops," he said.

"That sounds so dumb!" Tucker laughed.

"Okay, okay. Back on topic. Where do you think Tamaki and Seto are?" Sam asked, looking down at the crowd.

"Let's get out of the speeder and look around," Mr. Simon suggested.

"I'll...guard the speeder," Tucker said lazily. The other three rolled their eyes as Tucker parked the Speeder in mid-air above a building. Danny phased Sam and Mr. Simon out and onto the ground before turning visible off in a corner.

"Danny, change your eyes and ask several people," Sam said. Danny nodded and began to run up to people.

* * *

After four hours of doing this, Danny gave it one last try. The girl with mid-back length black hair and pretty brown eyes dressed in a school uniform stared at him and made a motion for him to do it again. Danny's hope grew high as he changed his eye color again and asked. She smiled, slowly closing her eyes and opening them, changing from the dark brown to a very bright violet and took his hand, tugging.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as she held his hand, pulling him along with her. Sam and Mr. Simon, who were eating some Japanese food, immediately threw it away and followed.

The girl pulled him into a huge building. Danny hesitantly looked at it before staring at her. Her eyes flashed violet again, encouraging him to follow her into the building. She led him into a small apartment, Sam and Mr. Simon right behind him. The girl nervously looked at them, but Danny said that they were with him. She tilted her head in confusion.

"They're with-MMP!" Danny's words were cut off when she suddenly cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss. Sam's eye twitched as she sent him a glare and Mr. Simon just raised an eyebrow at the scene. When she pulled away, Danny would do nothing but stare at her, wide-eyed. "Why did you kiss me!"

"My special power is if I share a kiss with somebody, I automatically speak their tongue," she replied. Sam still looked like she wanted to strangle her. "Are they halfas too?"

"Sam isn't, but Mr. Simon was. His spectrus was removed," Danny explained.

"My mother. Her spectrus too, was removed. Same goes for her parents," she said, smiling at him. "Do you mind changing for me?"

"Hm? Oh, uh. Sure," he said, letting the two rings form around him and travel up his body. In response the girl allowed a purple mist to cover her body and change her into her alter-ego. Her hair was dark violet. The costume was a simple long-sleeved light violet shirt and dark violet skinny jeans with black boots and short finger-less gloves.

"You're the handsome Danny Phantom people speak of in America?" she asked with a smile. He nodded.

Mr. Simon cut in and quickly explained the situation to her.

"I'd love to be a teacher and help with this field trip," she told him. "Especially when I have such a handsome student." Danny flushed a light pink.

"Do you know Seto Ren?" Sam asked, stumbling over the pronouncation.

"Yes," she replied. "He lived about a ten minute flight from here. I can show you."

"That would be lovely," Mr. Simon said before Sam could reply. "We'll go get the Speeder. Actually, Sam, why don't Tucker, you and I go find Alejandro and Dorian while Danny gets some training done?"

"I think I should stay here," Sam said quickly.

"Actually, if you give me your number, I can just go talk to Seto for you and call you later about what has to say," she said.

"That'd be really nice Tamaki," Mr. Simon said.

"Please. Call me Tam," Tam told them with a friendly smile as she wrote her number down on a scrap of paper. "My friends all call me that."

"Sweet. See you later?" Danny asked hopefully, making Sam glare a bit annoyingly.

"Of course!"

* * *

"This is a farm," Sam stated simply at the sight.

"This is where Alejandro lives," Tucker said, staring at the map.

"Hey! Maybe he knows him," Danny said, pointing to a small boy feeding the pigs.

"This time, how bout just Danny and I?" Mr. Simon suggested as the two exited the Speeder.

The boy stared at them as they approached the boy. To Danny's amazement, Mr. Simon immediately spoke to the boy in Greek. The boy eagerly replied before running off to the house.

"He's getting Alejandro," Mr. Simon told him.

"You speak Greek?" Danny asked, completely surprised.

"Born in Greece, spent the first six years of my life here," Mr. Simon replied as he began to follow the boy to the farmhouse.

The second Danny entered the house, Mr. Simon was talking to a very elderly looking man in a rocking chair. There was a woman busily cooking at the stove while a man read the paper. Several children were playing among the living room. Mr. Simon glanced up at Danny.

"Danny, we're moving on," he told him. "But make a mental note for us to come back later, cause he can probably give us a great history on halfas."

"Why are we moving on?" Danny asked. Mr. Simon jerked a thumb at the very elderly man.

"Meet Mr. Alejandro Aleski. One-hundred and four years old. Six children, ten grandchildren and ninteen great grandchildren with a great-great grandchild on the way."

"Yeah, I don't think he's of much use," Danny agreed.

* * *

"Dorian Ercolo. Says he owns his own wine vineyard," Sam read. "Vineyard's called _Phastamsa_."

"Maybe he'll give me a free bottle," Mr. Simon murmured as they approached the large building. Lounging on a balcony was a couple, sipping on wine as they chatted. The woman immediately stood, obviously panicked at the sight of the Speeder, but the man calmly took a long gulp of his glass.

"What brings you here?" the man calmly asked, dipping something into some sort of dipping before munching on it. "Please, please. You can land over there there's plenty of room."

Tucker quickly directed the ship, everybody winced when it bumped into the side of Dorian's obviously expensive house before finally messily landing on the large balcony. The second Danny stepped out, he noticed the very beautiful and breath-taking view of _Phantasma_ and an Italian town a while ago.

"Come, sit. Have some Marinara sauce and breadsticks," Dorian offered, pushing the bread basket and sauce bowl towards him. Tucker and Danny eagerly each took a breadstick and dipped it.

"This is good," Danny told him, dipping the breadstick again. Tucker just shoved the whole thing in his mouth and moaned.

"What are you here for?" Dorian asked as the woman slowly sat down. Sam noticed that Dorian seemed to be around Vlad's age with black hair that was turning white and gray with dark green eyes.

Mr. Simon explained the situation between eating bread. Dorian simply nodded.

"I will come," he immediately replied the second Mr. Simon was done explaining.

"Are you sure you won't be busy with your vineyard?" Tucker asked.

"I make much money all the time. A day away will not cause much harm. Not to mention that we halfas have to stick together," Dorian replied, offering Mr. Simon a glass, which he accepted. "Ex-halfas, current halfas and future halfas must help each other if we don't want to go extinct. If you can find a way to stop by, I'd be happy to show you an old trick of the trade. I might be teaching soon anyway."

Dorian motioned for the woman, whom the four now noticed was noticably pregnant.

"Isn't drinking during pregnancy bad for the baby?" Sam blurted out.

"An occasional small glass of wine shouldn't do much harm, especially if you do not drink it on an empty stomach," she replied with a small smile. "I'm Dorian's fiancee."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Simon replied. "We need to get going guys."

"Where do I need to be?" Dorian asked as he stood up, casually strolling to a small bar.

"Amity Park, it's in-"

"Oh! Amity Park! You must be the Danny Phantom everybody chatters about in the Ghost Zone," Dorian interrupted. "You also live near Master, no? I think he is the new mayor there."

"Unfortunately," Danny grumbled as Dorian walked back over to them, holding two large glasses of wine. Mr. Simon looked a tad confused.

"One for the ex-halfa and his wife," he said, handing Mr. Simon the glass and the other to Danny, "and hopefully I can trust an underage halfa to deliever a bottle to my close halfa friend Vladmir Masters?"

"No problem," Danny said, glancing at the dark liquid inside as Sam and Tucker began to get back onto the Speeder. As they headed back, Mr. Simon grabbed Danny's arm, almost making the bottle slip from his hands.

"What does he mean Vlad Masters is a halfa?" Mr. Simon asked, giving Danny a Look.

* * *

**1. Mrs. and Mr. Simon were high school sweethearts. Yes, I used irony. And Yes. Mr. Lancer.**

**2. Tamakio is flirty towards Danny because he's cute, and plus, how often does a half-ghost girl find a half-ghost boy his own age.**

**3. I decided to make Alejandro an old dude. Get over it.**

**4. Galileo is a Greek name, and so I gave Mr. Simon more of a Greek background. **

**5. Phantasma is Latin for Phantom. Kind of "Duh", but yeah.**

**6. The wine thing is true. I researched the hell out of it.**

**7. Yeah, Mr. Simon didn't know about Vlad. Now he doesss!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**-dives behind Ghostwriter desk- **

**I did a bad thing.**

**I made a cliffie.**

**-hides-  
**

* * *

Danny glanced up at Mr. Simon before quickly phasing out of his grasp and into the Speeder.

"I want answers," Mr. Simon said as he went inside of the Speeder. "How come I never heard of Vlad Masters being a halfa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam claimed.

"Juliet's probably wondering why I haven't called yet," Tucker lamely excused as he took out his cellphone and moved to the back of the Speeder.

"Care to explain?" Mr. Simon asked, watching Danny closely. Danny winced and glanced at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders.

"He was created the same way I was. My parents zapped him in the face with a ghost portal," Danny finally admitted.

"That's a new way I did not know about it," Mr. Simon admitted, a little surprised at the explanation. "Never heard of a portal accident resulting in a halfa, but I guess it's possible. Do you know his ghost form or just that he's a halfa?"

"Just that he's a halfa," Danny smoothly lied. It was amazing how good he became at lying. "He told me when he accidentally saw me changing."

"You should try to find out his alter ego," Mr. Simon advised him. "Now let's go home."

* * *

Danny rubbed his eyes as he laid down on an empty table in his parents' basement with his duffel bag. It has his clothing, his cell phone, personal stuff, his notebook and pencil case. His parents already gave him his ecto-gun and FentonPhones. He also threw in his iPod and Nitendo DSIXL, plus the charger. Just in case.

Mr. Simon was sitting next to him in the rolling chair, yawning as he gulped down more coffee.

"Hey Danny," Mr. Simon said quietly as the Fenton adults went upstairs to get the first people who arrived.

"Yeah?" Danny yawned as he rolled onto his stomach, letting his eyes drop.

"When we go to Ghostwriter's library and spilt on day two for some free time, you'll be turning into Danny Phantom, right?" Mr. Simon confirmed. Danny just nodded as he closed his eyes.

After Sam and Tucker came, the first ones, the rest were coming back to back. As they came, Mr. Fenton put their luggage in the back of the Fenton Specter Bus and Mrs. Fenton helped them onto the ship. At seven thirty, Mr. Simon finally counted all of the students and counted who was and wasn't there. Paulina and Star were sitting in front of Dash and Kwan, but they were facing them so that they could talk about the field trip. Eric, Valerie, Sam and Danny were sitting in the very back of the solid one row of the bus. Tucker and Juliet sat in front of them, with several other students filling in the other seats.

As Mr. Simon counted, Maddie passed out the ecto-guns and FentonPhones, showing the students how to put on the FentonPhones.

"Remember. If you are caught without your FentonPhones off, it's an automatic detention!" Mr. Simon threatened.

Danny quickly slipped out of his seat and went up to Mr. Simon.

"Are Tam and Dorian going to meet us somewhere?" Danny whispered.

"They should be here in a few moments," Mr. Simon murmured back.

"How are you going to explain them to my parents?" Danny asked quietly, glancing at his dad helping a late student put the luggage in the back before rushing on the bus and his mom putting the FentonPhones on Kwan.

"I already explained to them that some friendly ghosts that we can truly trust are going to help us stay safe from the ghosts," Mr. Simon replied. "And I'm glad you're sitting in a place where you can go ghost without everybody noticing."

"Yeah. Oh, and if Valerie runs off, don't freak out because she's the Red Huntress, so she can like, help us with any emergencies too," Danny told him. "She doesn't know that I know, so...don't tell her I know."

Mr. Simon glanced at Valerie a bit unbelieving, but nodded. Danny quickly shuffled past his mom back to his seat.

"Sorry we are late," Tam said as she phased through the doors of the bus. She smiled at Mr. Simon and sat behind him. Following her was a boy around her age. He had black ski goggles resting on electric blue hair that half-covered light green eyes and smooth pale skin. His halfa costume was a long-sleeved white t-shirt with a black sleeveless leather jacket and black jeans with boots. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, but Danny took notice that he was also wearing short gloves. Was this Dorian's ghost half? It sure didn't look like him. He quietly slipped into the seat across from her.

"Is that Seto, the other Japanese guy?" Sam murmured. "That doesn't look like Dorian."

"Maybe," Danny whispered back.

Less than two minutes after Seto relaxed in his seat, another figure materialized. It was a man in a black cloak with snow-white skin and hair a shade of silvery-white. When he grinned at them all, revealing white fangs, he chuckled at them before accepting the open seat next to Mr. Simon. Maddie glared at bit darkly at the three "ghosts" before looking at her husband.

"I'm ready to go Mads!" he chirped cheerfully, but it automatically turned into an "awww" when he had to move so that Maddie could drive.

"We don't want to kill them hun," she apologized as she put the Fenton Specter Bus in gear. "Is everybody ready to go? Seat belts fastened?"

Seto immediately yelled something in Japanese, causing Tam to throw a book at his head. Everybody else replied with Yeahs and Sures. Danny sunk in his seat, a little worried about what was going to happen. Jack eagerly pressed the button to open the Ghost Portal and immediately, Skulker emerged from the portal, grinning.

"Hello Whelp!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I promised a reviewer that I'd have this up earlier, but I got sick. I'm still sick, and it really sucks because since I have a 100 degree fever, I have to miss my first sleepover. Sadness. Leave me reviews to cheer me up.**

* * *

Immediately, Tam phased out of the Speeder. She shouted something in Japanese as she charged up a brilliant violet color of ecto-energy before blasting Skulker. Skulker was thrown back some, but he just gave his insane laugh as a bunch of weapons came out of his suit and fired at her. Tam did a series of dodges, phasing through the weapons and grabbing the weapons and regenerating it back in Skulker's direction as Seto phased out of the bus and stood on the top.

Skulker shot off a few arrows, which Tam put up her violet shield against. Seto yelled at her in Japanese, distracting her and causing her to get hit by a series of arrows and shots. Hissing in frustration, Seto gathered up energy in the form of blue-looking electricity before flying up behind Skulker.

Skulker's yells and screams were heard as the children inside the bus. Skulker's suit began to come apart before it fell to pieces before the students. Seto smiled a rare smile as he picked up Skulker's true form by the foot and dropped it into a jar before closing it tightly shut. He eagerly yelled something to Tam in Japanese as he clutched the jar. Tam stood up, wincing at the injures she recieved. There was some green blood flowing from her arm, chest and stomach. Seto grabbed her arm with his free hand and phased her back into the bus. He repeated what he said to her moments earlier. She replied, sounding a bit weak.

Seto's hand glowed blue and moved his hand over her body, the wounds instantly stitching themselves together before looking as if they had never existed.

"He wants to know if he can keep this," Tam said, holding up the jar for everybody to see. Skulker's yells and cusses were muffled by the jar. Maddie raised an eyebrow at Mr. Simon. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I...don't see why not," Mr. Simon said slowly. Tam repeated the good news to Seto in Japanese. He squealed in excitement and tapped on the jar, sparking louder yells and cusses from the six inch creature.

"We ready to go now?" Maddie asked Jack. He nodded and Maddie resumed her position in the driver's seat.

* * *

After the short trip, they stopped at the restaurant. The students all split up into random tables. The Fentons, Mr. Simon and Dorian all shared a table. Eric, Valerie, Juliet, Tucker, Sam, Danny, Tam and Seto all sat at the same round table. Tam read the menu to Seto, clutching the jar with Skulker in it, in Japanese as the rest talked about the Ghost Zone field trip.

"Mr. Simon told us that we might meet Danny Phantom," Eric said, sounding excited. "I can't wait to meet him. I wonder if he played any sports when he was alive. He looks like a soccer or basketball type guy."

"He's really cute," Juliet giggled slightly. She glanced at a slightly-jealous looking Tucker and kissed his cheek. "He's cute, but I'm into guys that are...well not-dead."

"Dude, I can't believe ghosts can eat," Eric spoke up again.

"Were you completely asleep the entire section on the digestive system of ghosts?" Juliet demanded to know.

"Yeah, Eric. We went over how ghosts can eat," Sam spoke up.

"Sniffed too many chemicals?" Danny joked.

"I hope we don't run into Danny Phantom," Valerie said a bit darkly as a ghostly waitress came over. "I hate him."

"Then the laws of irony states that you are the only girl in our class that he will fall in love with," Eric stated, dodging her straw.

"He better not," Valerie hissed. Danny blushed slightly as Sam shot him a look. Tam giggled. "Why are the stupid ghosts sitting with us anyway?"

"We are not stupid," Tam replied through gritted teeth. Seto muttered something at her in Japanese before hiding his face behind his menu.

"He doesn't even speak English!" Valerie exclaimed.

"So!" Tam snapped back. "Just because he doesn't speak English doesn't mean he's not a good person, stupid or anything else. It just means that you're being a bitch for talking crap about somebody you don't know!"

"Whoa, let's not fight here," Danny tried to smooth everything out. Tam glared at Danny and Valerie before standing up and walking away to another table. Seto stared at her before scrambling after her, his Skulker jar clutched tightly to his chest.

* * *

During the ride to Walker's prison, Danny slipped out of his seat and walked up to Mr. Simon.

"Uh, Mr. Simon?" Danny started to said, biting his lip nervously. "Can I stay here instead of touring Walker's prison?"

"Danny, you of all people, I think need to tour Walker's prison," Mr. Simon replied.

"Why does Danny need to tour Walker's prison more then us?" Maddie asked from the driver's seat.

"Because he's the son of ghost hunters. I'm assuming that he'd possibly take over the family ghost-hunting business," Mr. Simon smoothly explained. This explanation made Jack and Maddie thrilled and they began to quickly chatter away over the possibility of Jazz or Danny taking over FentonWorks. To Danny, he continued speaking. "Danny, you need to be on great terms with Walker. He's the warden of the Ghost Zone and he can make your life so much easier."

"I know," Danny whined desperately. "We've...met. And in a sense...I've toured the prison."

Mr. Simon stared at Danny closely for a moment.

"He gave a ten thousand year sentence for something, didn't he?" he said dryly. Danny winced, but nodded. "Fine. You can stay in the bus with me."

"Oka-wait why aren't you touring the prison yourself?" Danny asked.

"Walker hates me," Mr. Simon said. Before Danny could ask why, he shooed Danny away. Danny just shrugged his shoulders before shifting back to his seat.

* * *

"You really put up posters advertising that Walker's daughter was available for parties as a stripper all over Walker's Prison and let your little sister color in his rule book?" Danny snorted in amusement.

"His daughter was stalking me," Mr. Simon defended himself. Sam and Tucker were holding back, with no success, snorts and giggles of laughter. The four were each in a seat, and Mr. Simon managed to use his charisma skills to talk Maddie and Jack out of suspiciousness. Dorian stayed behind for their "safety", even though the second they left he admitted that he was in legal trouble for underage drinking back when he was Danny's age. "She had a big crush on me because I helped her retarded ghost cat that got stuck in one of Skulker's halfa traps. Besides, not like she had a good reputation in the first place. She was already known as a hooker by every teen halfa and teen ghost boy. Just that now Daddy knows what his little princess was doing."

"I remember being stalked by this six year old halfa girl when I was seventeen because she had a huge crush on me," Dorian commented. "She was my best friend's little sister actually. It was kind of cute."

"If she could, Paulina would stalk Phantom," Sam said dryly.

"Come on, it's probably just a crush," Dorian said soothingly. "After all, she could just just be attracted to his superhero status. Paulina wouldn't get into a serious relationship with him. Just probably hook up, last about a month max and then she leaves him for somebody more famous."

Danny looked a little disappointed at that fact. Sam smirked slightly in satisfaction.

* * *

"Ugh, when are we going to get out of this stupid prison?" Paulina hissed. "It's dark, icky, and the Ghost Boy isn't here. These are for bad ghosts."

"Shut up Paulina," Eric snapped back. "This place is so cool!"

"You only think it's cool because you want to be a cop," Paulina hmmped. "If you think this is cool, then you're even lamer then I thought."

"Fine. When I arrest you for prostitution in ten years, I won't show mercy," Eric grumbled back with a smirk. Valerie slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting into laughter. Paulina's face of pure rage and shock was priceless. Valerie now didn't regret going on this field trip and not begging to stay in the FentonBus with the trio.

Within seconds Paulina had risen her hand to slap Eric when Valerie grabbed her hand in mid-air. Valerie expertly flipped Paulina over, surprising the Latina when she fell bottom first behind Juliet.

"Valerie! Paulina! If you continue to act out you will be sent back to the FentonBus!" Maddie immediately scolded as the fuming Latina was helped up by Mrs. Fenton.

"Man that's cool! Have you ever thought about becoming a ghost hunter Val? You got some martial art skills!" Jack boomed. Immediately following Maddie's glare, he awkwardly added. "But it's only cool when you're using it on ghosts...? Uhh...using it on ghosts when you're fully trained and ready?"

Maddie smiled at him and gave him a cookie. Valerie looked a little embarrassed but cheered up at Juliet's thumbs up.

"Where did you learn that?" Eric asked Valerie when the group began to move on again.

"I took...a self defense class," Valerie hesitantly replied. "I thought it was best...since we moved...and the neighborhood is kind of a bad one now."

Eric simply nodded understandingly.

"Oh! Look!" Juliet said, pointing to an open door, leading to a room filled with computers and thick-looking books as she wandered in, straying from the group. "Those computers haven't even been released on the human world market. How did the ghosts get them?"

"Maybe they're more advanced in technology," Valerie suggested as she and Eric followed her.

"My geek would have died if he saw this," Juliet said, gazing off as she imagined Tucker's reaction to the room. She picked up her camera, that had been dangling from her wrist and turned it on before aiming it at the room. She zoomed in on a computer and snapped a picture for her geek.

"Taking pictures of the classified room of Ghost Zone records," a voice behind her said, a tall shadow covering her. "That's against the rules."

* * *

The trio, Mr. Simon and Dorian immediately snapped their attention to the group as they got back on the bus.

"Why back so early?" Mr. Simon asked after a brief check of his watch.

"Mr. Simon, you know these ghosts better than me. You need to talk to the Walker guy, he arrested three of our students!" Maddie exclaimed, obviously distressed.

Mr. Simon turned a bit pale as he glanced at the trio, who stared back in total astonishment. He slowly nodded and managed to exit the bus as the students piled on.

* * *

A half-hour later, Mr. Simon came rushing out with the three. He was almost dragging them and practically pushed them on the bus.

"Okay, got them, let's go," he said quickly.

"How did you-?" Jack began to ask.

"Drive!" Mr. Simon yelled. Jack blinked at him as Maddie immediately obeyed the order.

* * *

A few moments later, the students all got out of the FentonBus and they all eagerly entered the interesting building. It looked like a courthouse, and had in large print "GHOST ZONE COURTHOUSE" with several of Walker's goons guarding the place. They stared at the class, but didn't do anything. One of the Observers gave Danny a long, hard look at he directed the class inside into seats. Mr. Simon thanked the Observer for the opportunity and he eagerly informed the Ghost 101 teacher that they were holding the first part of a major trial that day and were very lucky to witness it.

All the students groaned when Mr. Simon, almost TOO cheerfully, passed out the notebooks they brought along and several pencils, pens and markers. The Fenton adults had their own notebooks and were already hastily jotting down the scenery, the ghosts and more.

Danny noticed Midna happily bouncing past their table, pressing a stack of papers against her chest as she skipped over to the side of the room and jumped, floating in the air. Danny watched her as she handed out what looked like a packet of papers to the Observers sitting in their personal chairs. She handed each one their own packet before falling back to the ground and entering a back door.

About ten minutes later, Clockwork entered from the back door Midna entered, holding a familiar thermos. Danny's blood froze and he dropped his pencil as he stared at the container in Clockwork's hands.

"Midna, be a doll and fetch my staff for me real quick?" Clockwork spoke to her. "My staff and one of my cube cages. The extra strength one."

Midna nodded before almost bubbly skipping to the main doors and pulling them open before she used amazing super-speed flying to take off into the Ghost Zone. Sam and Tucker were watching Danny as he slowly turned paler. His hands were beginning to shake as some cold sweat began to come down steadily from his forehead.

"Danny?"

Danny nearly screamed when he unexpectedly felt Mr. Simon's hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, are you feeling sick?" he asked as he dug around and pulled out a wash clothe and used it to wipe away Danny's cold sweat. Danny opened his mouth, but the shock kept him from answering. "Come on."

Mr. Simon forced Danny up and out of his seat. Danny's feet were stumbling over themselves as his knees nervously buckled beneath himself. Mr. Simon as Midna came back. She handed Clockwork his staff and he handed her the thermos. Out of her pocket she drew out a cube. She opened the thermos cap and put the cube over the opening before flipping the release button on the small machine.

"Today, we are on trial," an Observer declared loudly as a familiar form went into the box and trapped him completely in a see-through box. Dan Phantom immediately began to fight his way, but could not break the indestructible box. "to determine if Dan Phantom from an alternate reality can be allowed freedom or be terminally destroyed."

At those words, Danny gave out completely and passed out. Mr. Simon quickly flung him over his shoulders and slipped Danny into the wide hallway of the courthouse.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**I'm almost SCARED to post this...you're all going to be so...madish...**

**ALSO.**

**WARNING: Contains some DannyxPaulina. -is shot, stomped on and dies-  
**

* * *

Danny half woke up when Mr. Simon set him on the bench. Tam had followed him and took the rag from Mr. Simon to take over wiping off the cool sweat.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Tam asked him.

"When you can talk, you probably need to explain to me what the case back there is about. Because you seem to know an awful lot about it," Mr. Simon told him. "Well, Phantom does anyway."

Danny grew a tad paler and bit his lip.

"Danny?"

Danny almost weakly glanced up at a sympathetic Tucker and Sam. Sam sat next to him on the bench.

"You okay? You almost passed out," Sam stated worriedly as she wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug. Danny sighed heavily and leaned into her touch. He suddenly felt very, very tired. Sam ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

Soon, screams were heard. Danny gasped as the court doors were slammed open, half of his classmates, observers and more ran or flew out in a panic.

"GHOST!" Jack's yell was heard as ecto-guns went off. In response was several ecto-blasts before complete silence that terrified Danny.

"What the hell?" Mr. Simon muttered as he walked over the the open doors, only to be shot in the chest with a deadly ecto-blast.

Sam screamed loudly at the site of Mr. Simon's bloody body laying on the floor, choking and gasping for breath. A deep chuckle echoed as a dark form took his time floating out of the doors. Dan Phantom grinned evily at them before sending an ecto-blast at Tucker, hitting him through the head. He instnatly fell over and blood surrounded him. Instantly dead.

Tam immediately got into position and started firing her violet ecto-blasts and ice beams. Dan reflected every one of them back to her, but she managed to dodge them. She quickly spun around, a violet tornado taking her place. She went at him full speed in this form, but he responded with a Ghostly Wail.

The wail immediately made her fall back onto the ground in her human form. She winced as she was pushed back rapidly before clawing at the floor to stop moving. When she finally managed to grab a part of the floor, she faced him as she turned back to ghost form and sent a Ghostly Wail back.

Dan wailed louder at her, moving a hand behind him and sent out what looked like a ghost rope that wrapped itself around Seto, who was attempting to attack from behind. The rope tightly gripped him and shocked him, making him scream loudly before he fell to the floor in human form. Seto stood up slowly and turned back to ghost, but got a deadly ectoblast to the chest. Falling over, he turned back to human, dead.

Danny and Sam had slipped into the courthouse. Danny almost burst into tears at the sight. Most of the ghosts that were left behind were laying badly hurt or looked like they died again. Some of his classmates looked dead or passed out. His dad was laying dead in the middle of the floor, his mom's lifeless body by the door.

Dorian suddenly stood up and coughed heavily. Sam rushed over to him and winced at his injuries. He wasn't dead. Almost, but not yet.

"That damn little brat," he hissed as he let Sam wipe off some of the blood on his face. "She released him like a fool. Squealing something about how hot her lover was in the future. What a dumb girl."

"Which girl?" Danny asked, even though he knew the answer. Dorian motioned at Paulina's dead body, laying in a pool of blood next to the opened cube box.

"The shallow little witch," Sam grinded her teeth, and for once, Danny didn't bother to argue against it.

Sam suddenly screamed one last time before she fell over, dead from an ecto-blast to the chest. Dorian rushed to get her, but instead fell over next to her, dead. Danny gasped and looked back at his future self. He held a nearly dead Tam by the wrist in his hand, charging another ectoblast in his other.

"This girl was actually entertaining," he told Danny. "Besides you, she was actually a challenge. I might keep her alive. She could actually be of use to me."

Dan then grabbed the thermos that was hanging on his belt. He aimed it at Danny.

"You, however, will definitely need to be alive," he told Danny as he sucked him into the thermos.

* * *

**The end! Just kidding. That'd be such a crappy ending.**

**

* * *

**

Danny woke up screaming.

The sound of him screaming caused the FentonBus to screech to a stop and Mr. Simon to almost fly down the bus towards him.

"Danny? You okay? What happened?" Mr. Simon asked. Danny gasped heavily as he looked around. His classmates were staring at him in concern. They were alive. Mr. Simon was alive.

"Why aren't we in the Ghost Zone Courthouse?" Danny panted in surprise, cold sweat running down his face. Mr. Simon accepted the rag Juliet often used to clean her glasses to wipe off Danny's panicked sweat.

"We're not there yet Danny," Mr. Simon informed him as he wiped off the last bit of sweat. "Did you happen to take a nap and have a bad dream or something? Did you hurt yourself somehow?"

"Danny!" Maddie cried out, now catching up and pushing Mr. Simon out of the way to do her motherly duties. "Sweetie, are you okay? Did a ghost attack you?"

"I'm fine Mom," Danny said, his breathing slowing down. His mom was alive. His dad was too. Dorian, Seto, Tam and everybody else was alive. It was a dream. A bad dream. He must have fallen asleep on the bus. His mom fussed on him some more before Mr. Simon reminded her that they were on a time schedule. Maddie insisted on Danny taking some Advil before leaving him alone.

"Danny, what on earth were you dreaming about?" Sam asked with a light humored smile. "Dream about eating Dash's underwear again?"

Danny sniffed, biting his lip to prevent tears of fright.

"Dreamed about my future," was all he had to mumble before Sam's humored smile fell.

"Oh Danny. Want to talk about it?" she asked quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Later," he told her, glancing at his classmates' curious looks.

"Danny, tell me very briefly what happened," Mr. Simon told him.

"Just that...something bad happened at the courthouse," Danny said hesitantly. His classmates continued to stare some.

"Leo, should we just head on to the hotel?" Dorian called from the front.

"Yeah. Think so. Mrs. Fenton, could you?" Mr. Simon called up to the front. Maddie nodded, looking a bit curious herself as she changed course.

* * *

There were several rooms. The Fenton adults got their own, and Mr. Simon and Dorian were sharing a one. Eric, Tucker, Dash and Danny were put in a room, and Sam was stuck with Tam, Star and Paulina. The rest were divided into random rooms.

Danny was sitting at a table in the hotel restaunt at the moment though, with Tucker, Sam, Dorian and Mr. Simon, forced to describe in detail what happened in his nightmare. When he was finished, Dorian was the one to speak.

"I think you have precognition," Dorian announced.

"And that is?" Tucker asked.

"The ability to see the future," Mr. Simon explained. "It can be expressed in dreams, or during a daydream you can't tear yourself away from until the vision is done."

"Figures Paulina would be the one who caused the end of the world," Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, there was this one halfa boy I knew, that everytime he got a vision when he was awake, he would automatically pass out," Dorian remembered. "But his father never passed out. He just always went into a day-dreamy trance."

"Most of the time you only get these when a danger you can change is on the way," Mr. Simon explained. "So from now on, you need to start telling people these dreams or begin one of those dream journal things, especially if you're not sure if you're just dreaming a bad or weird dream or actually having a vision."

Danny nodded slowly as he picked at his food.

"Come on. Ready to go be Phantom in the Ghostwriter's library?" Tucker joked. Danny winced slightly.

* * *

"Why do we need to be in this stupid library?" Paulina huffed. "They're so dumb!"

"DON'T INSULT MY LIBRARY!" the Ghostwriter shrieked, making everybody but Mr. Simon and the trio jumped.

Everybody spread out, including Maddie and Jack. After all, who knew what information the Fenton adults could find for their research?

Danny glanced at Mr. Simon, who motioned at the bathroom at the other side.

"Thanks for agreeing to entertain their tiny brains," Mr. Simon mumbled to him.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door before changing into Phantom. Even though he was disgusted at Paulina for releasing Dan in an alternate field trip route, he was still excited at the thought of her and her popular friends being all over him. Even though she was in love with the wrong him. After all, he was still a boy and they were still popular girls that would be interested into him. He turned invisible and phased out of the bathroom before flying towards the entrance to appear as if he was just randomly walking in.

A small scream in the corner made him panic.

"IF THE BOOKS BITE YOU YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO READ THEM!" Ghostwriter's yell immediately followed.

Turning visible, he noticed that he didn't quite catch anybody's attention yet. Glancing to his right, he noticed Paulina looked strangely a little interested in a book she was flipping through. He walked up behind her.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Back away Fenton!" she hissed, but her expression changed when a gloved hand forced her to move the book so he could glance at the title. She let out a scream of excitement and tossed the book before turning around to latch onto him.

Danny chuckled and hugged her back. A few students' attentions were caught and they immediately rushed over. Danny automatically floated into the air, still holding Paulina when they all swarmed to him. Paulina giggled and clung to him, kissing his cheek. A few students snapped their picture and Danny hesitantly floated to the ground, where he was attacked with questions and compliments.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you protect Amity Park?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Wanna go make out behind a shelf?"

"Wanna come to my party next weekend?"

"If I gave you my address will you come sleep with me?"

"Have you ever had a Nasty Burger?"

Danny winced at the questions as he gently removed Paulina's hands. Juliet immediately flung herself at him and hugged him.

"Thanks for protecting Amity Park so much," she murmured to him as she hugged him tight. Danny lightly hugged her back, almost frightfully glancing at a jealous Tucker. Juliet pulled away and stepped back.

Next Star and another popular girl hugged him. Every girl hugged him at least twice, including Sam and excluding Valerie, and a few guys did a guy-hug with him, others doing a fist pump. Valerie sat from afar and glared at him between reading a book.

"What on earth is going on here?"

Danny cussed the world, God and everybody under the sun out mentally when he noticed Vlad Plamius floating in the entrance to the library.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**This is the last chapter. I know it's kind of cruel, and you'll see why once you read this. It's because this fanfiction is about a Ghost 101 field trip. If people want too...I'll make another sequel concerning Mr. Simon and Vlad's project. -just gave some spoilers if you read this first-**

* * *

Almost immediately, Tam hooked her arm into Vlad's.

"Welcome to the library. Please come with me," Tam almost yelled, causing Ghostwriter to throw a fit and Vlad to look confused. He allowed Tam to pull his floating form to a back room.

"Uh...I'll be right back," Danny promised as he turned invisible. Everybody glanced around curiously as Danny phased through the door to the back room Tam and Vlad was in. Vlad was strangely in his human form and sitting at a small square table with Tam standing over him, and Danny suspected that Tam shocked or threatened him into it. So he turned human as he fell to the floor, visible.

"Daniel!" Vlad hissed, jumping to his feet and turning back to Plasmius. "What is your class doing here?"

"Your little Ghost 101 class is taking a field trip," Danny said as the door opened, allowing Mr. Simon to slip in. Danny followed Vlad's lead and turned back into Phantom in Mr. Simon's full view. Plamius looked completely shocked, glancing at Danny then to Mr. Simon before turning back to Danny. "Yeah, he knows."

"I thought I reserved the library for private use today," Mr. Simon mused as he took a seat. "Though I have to say I'm slightly surprised you'd show up here Mr. Masters. Perhaps not. You'd probably follow to make sure the field trip didn't result in any deaths."

Vlad's expression was priceless and he glared at Danny before blasting the teen boy into the wall. Tam immediately put her hands on Vlad's shoulders and gave him a good electric shock. She muttered something in Japanese.

"HEY! I know Japanese you little brat!" Vlad yelled at her. She blinked slightly in surprise. He glared at Mr. Simon. "And how the hell did you find out? What did he tell you!"

"Danny told me nothing," Mr. Simon scoffed. "Once you've been a halfa, then you can recognize other halfas instantly."

Vlad, Danny and Tam all stared at him.

"Okay Dorian told me," he admitted. Vlad growled.

"I'm going to kill that man," Vlad grumbled. "And how come I've never heard, noticed or sensed you when you worked for me. I saw you all the time!"

"Not a halfa anymore you idiot," was the dry reply. "One of the many who got their spectrus removed."

"I thought that was a myth," Vlad replied, still having a cold tone.

"Check again fruitloop." Vlad's eye twitched. "Once the spectrus is removed, your ghost half is removed."

"Why not put it back?" Tam asked. "I mean, people do various organ transplants and with organs like the liver, doctors can take a section and grow a whole new liver."

Mr. Simon, Danny and Vlad glanced at each other.

"I'll do the research," Mr. Simon said at the same time Vlad said he'd fund the project.

"You can use my spectrus," Danny offered.

"I just want part of the money so I can pay off my credit cards," Tam said with a shrug.

* * *

Some time later, everybody minus Vlad was back at the hotel. Vlad and Mr. Simon agreed to go talk about the possibility on Sunday night after they returned. Tucker and Danny shared a double bed and Dash and Eric took the other.

The next morning, Sam complained about how long it took Paulina to get ready and how she and Star tried to give her a makeover. Danny did notice that her normal make-up and regular hairstyle was different though. When he pointed it out, she blushed and said that she ended up letting Tam redo her make-up. Apparently Tam recently graduated from college with a degree in cosmetology and a minor in fashion. She had put less intense make-up than Sam normally had on, but somehow made her eyes stand out more. Her hair beautifully framed her face, completely down and curled.

"You should curl your hair more," Danny told her. "It looks really pretty."

Sam smiled and took an apple from the hotel resteraunt breakfast bar before walking off. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny noticed several girls talking to Tam over Sam's hair, asking if she could do the same.

Within a half hour, everybody was up on the bus and toured the Ghost Zone school. Fairly unimpressive. It was basically like Casper High. Only everybody was dead.

Soon after, everybody was split into the groups to roam around the Ghost Zone freely. Maddie and Jack had a group, Tam and Seto had one and Dorian and Mr. Simon had the last. Danny was with Tam and Seto, along with Paulina, Star, Eric, Sam, Dash, Tucker and Juliet.

They traveled basically...all over the place. It was actually fun. Paulina kept complaining to Star about how she didn't get a chance to kiss the ghost boy and Tucker and Juliet kept doing romantic actions towards each other, but it was still fun. Tam and Seto knew a lot about the Ghost Zone. When they weren't sure, Seto would ask Skulker, still in the jar. If he refused to answer, Seto shook it until Skulker gave in.

Danny was almost sorry when they met back up for dinner. The field trip was actually fun. The second they finished eating, they all got back up onto the FentonBus and went home.

* * *

"I talked to Tam last night," Sam announced that Monday afternoon as they all settled down in their Ghost 101 class. "I just remembered. Apparently she accepted a date with Vlad."

"Oh god!" Danny yelled out in half-horror.

"Least he's not after your mom anymore?" Tucker suggested. "Besides. Where else do you find another halfa to go out with? She's too old for you or Seto, and Dorian's already engaged."

"True," Danny murmured. "How old is Seto?"

Tucker shrugged his shoulders.

"Either way, she said that Vlad told her that he's giving Mr. Simon a bunch of money to start researching on regrowing and replacing spectruses," Sam went on.

"Yeah, Mr. Simon asked if I was able to go under the knife after school today to donate a small portion of my spectrus," Danny replied.

"Dorian, Seto and Tam agreed to help out too," Sam told them.

"I really hope this works," Tucker said. "Wouldn't it be awesome if Mr. Simon could become a halfa again?"

"And all those people who got their spectruses removed?" Sam added.

"Yeah," Danny said with a grin. "Just think about it. I wonder if Mr. Simon's kids will be halfas..."

"Or Dorian's baby," Sam reminded him.

Mr. Simon walked up to them as kids started coming in.

"Danny, you coming to Vlad's mansion after school?" Mr. Simon confirmed.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"By the way," Mr. Simon said, digging into his pocket and handing them envelopes. "Dorian would like you to attend his wedding."

Danny, Sam and Tucker accepted the invitation and smiled at each other as Mr. Simon walked back up to the front of the room.

"Okay, who wants to give all of the people who decided that Mr. Simon was lame so they skipped the field trip a summary?" Mr. Simon asked.

Sam, Tucker and Danny all raised their hands.


End file.
